Trío de Plata, primer año
by Betolulu
Summary: Es el primer año en Hogwarts para Albus, Rose y Scorpius, ellos pensaban que seria un año como el primer año de todos, pero se equivocaban, algo raro ocurre ¡y no dejan de aparecer las malditas arañas!
1. Expreso a Hogwarts

_Disclaimer: Los personajes, excepto los que conoscan, no me pertenecen, tampoco el mundode Harry Potter._

_La historia comienza inmediatamente después del epilogo de "Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte"_

* * *

Albus potter, un chico de once años de cabello azabache y ojos verdes heredados de su abuela paterna, se encontraba bagando por el tren en busca de un compartimiento vacío junto su prima Rose Weasley, una chica de su edad con una cabellera pelirroja indomable y los ojos del abuelo Arthur, era la única Weasley que los poseía y por ello junto con Lily eran las mas mimadas por la familia.

Albus y Rose estaban por empezar su primer año en Hogwarts la escuela de magia y hechicería, ambos tenían una idea de como sería la escuela pero aún había cosas que desconocían como, por ejemplo, en qué casa quedarían y eso aterraba a Albus y emocionaba aún más a Rose.

Rose estaba segura de que acabaría o en Ravenclaw o en Griffindor y cualquiera de las dos opciones le agradaban. En cambio Albus tenía un miedo horrible de quedar en la casa de las serpientes, su hermano James le estuvo molestando todo el verano con ello y, aunque a sus padres no les moleste en que casa quede, a Albus le aterraba el pensar que su hermano tuviera razón, lo cual era muy probable ya que no era muy valiente , ni tampoco inteligente y odiaba el trabajo duro, eso Albus lo sabía perfectamente pero con el dolo pensarlo el miedo lo invadía.

Albus y Rose revisaban todos los compartimientos y todos estaban llenos hasta que encontraron uno en el que solo había un chico rubio mirando distraído por la ventana, ni siquiera había notado aún la presencia de los primos.

-o-

Rose al ver al rubio supo en seguida quién era: Scorpius Malfoy, nunca había hablado con el pero su padre le dijo que no se hiciera muy amiga suya y que lo superara en todo y ella no quería decepcionar a su padre, por esa razón se aferro al brazo de su primo y lo jaló para que se alejaran de ese compartimiento,pero al parecer Albus tenia otros planes...

-¿Podemos sentarnos aquí? Todos los compartimientos están repletos-dijo su primo ignorándola olímpicamente

-Claro-le respondió el rubio sin apartar la vista de la ventana, esto hizo que Rose soltara un bufido

-Albus, vamos otro compartimiento-le rogó Rose a Albus- salta a la vista que no somos bienvenidos aquí -dijo esto ultimo mirando de reojo como Scorpius apartaba la vista del paisaje y clavaba sus hermosos ojos grises en los primos

-No tienen por qué irse- dijo el rubio fulminando a Rose con la mirada- no me haría mal algo de compañía

-Entonces nos quedamos-dijo Albus acomodando su baúl Rose soltó un bufido y entro en el compartimiento.

-o-

Mi nombre es Albus Potter-dijo Albus tendiéndole la mano al rubio-pero puedes llamarme Al

-Scorpius Malfoy-dijo Scorpius estrechando la mano de Albus- pero me puedes decir Scor.

-ella es Rosie-dijo Albus señalando a Rose que miraba con el seño fruncido el paisaje

-Pero para ti soy Rose Weasley- dijo Rose amargamente sin apartar la vista

-Normalmente es mas amable-le dijo Albus sonriendo

-Eso espero- dijo Scorpius mientras por su mente pensaba"si no te agrado por lo menos disimula"

Se formo un silencio incomodo por unos minutos que Albus finalmente rompió.

-¿Scor en que casa crees que quedaras?-pregunto el azabache

\- En Slytherin como mi familia-dijo Scorpius restandole importancia-leí en Hogwarts:una historia que allí van los que lograran grandes cosas

-¿En serio?-Scorpius asintió con la cabeza, Albus no se lo podia creer, quizás ser una serpiente no fuera tan malo, ademas no estaría solo, Scorpius estaría con el.

Albus y Scorpius siguieron hablando de cualquier tema, a Albus le agradaba Scorpius, mucho.

-Oye Al-dijo el rubio para llamar la atención del azabache que reía de una historia que acababa de contar su amigo- ¿no crees que tu prima está muy calladita?

A Albus le extraño eso, no sabia si le resultaba mas extraño que su amigo se diera cuenta de lo callada que estaba su prima antes que el que creció con ella o el echo de que estaba callada.

-¿Rose?-llamo Albus y al no escuchar respuesta se acerco a ella para poder observar como dormía plácidamente apoyada en el vidrio de la venta-Rosie despierta le dijo Albus mientras la sacudía- Rose reprobaste todo-dijo al ver que no reaccionaba, Rose con eso despertó de golpe

\- ¡¿QUE?!-grito una Rose bastante alterada-¡exijo hablar con el director!

-Rosie tranquila-trato de tranquilizarla un Albus apunto de explotar en risas mientras su amigo reía a carcajadas- solo lo dije para despertarte-Rose casa vez estaba mas roja de vergüenza y rabia.

-Si ROSIE cálmate-le dijo Scorpius entre risas haciendo énfasis en Rosie

-¡NO ME DIGAS ROSIE!- le grito Rose mientras se dirigía a la puerta del compartimiento echando humo, pero la puerta se abrió de pronto dejando ver a su hermosa prima rubia.

-Al, ponte el uniforme de Hogwarts que estamos por llegar- dijo Victoire al comprobar que el único que no lo llevaba puesto era Albus.

-Creo que me enamore de ella- dijo un Scorpius con cara de bobo una vez que Victoire se fue por donde vino

-Idiota-murmuro Rose mientras Albus se reía a carcajadas

* * *

¿como quedó? ¿me merezco flores, tomates o crucios? espero comentarios :)

pdt: en este fic se usa uniforme como en las pelis porque no me gustan mucho las tunicas xd


	2. Y el sombrero gritó

Albus y Rose primero escucharon una voz que llamaba a los de primer año y segundos después vieron a su gran amigo Hagrid.

\- ¡HAGRID! -gritaron Rose y Albus al verlo, el semigigante volteó a verlos y les dedico una sonrisa bonachona.

\- No más de cuatro por bote - dijo Hagrid continuando con su trabajo; con los años se volvió más serio en el trabajo.

Cuando iban a subir a un bote Albus vió algo que no se esperaba, su prima Susan Dursley una chica de su edad, cabello castaño y ojos chocolates, sabía que su hermano Nathan Dursley recibió su carta de Hogwarts hace dos años, pero no esperaba que Susan también la recibiera, Susan era una de sus primas favoritas, después de Rose, a veces le sorprendía que fuera la hija del abusivo de las historias que a veces contaba su padre.

\- ¡SUSAN! -grito para llamar su atención, ésta volteo y le saludó con la mano - ¿Y Nathaly? – le preguntó en un grito algo más bajo que el anterior, su prima simplemente negó con la cabeza, la gemela de Susan no recibió la carta a Hogwarts.

Albus se dirigió al bote donde Scorpius y Rose ya lo esperaban matándose con la mirada, aparentemente acababan de terminar una discusión.

El camino en bote no tuvo ningún inconveniente, Scorpius y Rose no se dirigieron palabra en todo el camino.

Al llegar al gran comedor Albus se quedo maravillado con el techo, se preguntaba como podían estar esas velas flotando, sea cual sea el hechizo tenía que aprenderlo. Entonces lo vio. El sombrero seleccionador estaba sobre un taburete, todos sus miedos volvieron al ver ese sombrero.

\- Blair, Sophie - llamó el profesor Neville. Una hermosa chica de cabellos castaño claro se acercó al sombrero con paso decidido, se sentó en el taburete y se puso el sombrero - ¡SLYTHERIN! - gritó el sombrero luego de unos segundos, a Albus cada vez Slytherin le desagradaba menos.

Pasaron unos cuantos chicos y chicas más a las cuales Albus no presto atención hasta que le tocó a Susan y al instante el sombrero grito Hufflepuff y su mesa explotó en aplausos, en especial Nathan.

-o-

\- Malfoy, Scorpius - Cuando el profesor dijo su nombre, Scorpius se acercó al sombrero tratando de parecer tranquilo, aunque los nervios le comían por dentro.

Al ponerse el sombrero éste grito inmediatamente "¡Slytherin!". La mesa de las serpientes aplaudió mientras Scorpius se ponía de pie y caminaba malhumoradamente hacia su mesa, no le molestaba la casa, lo que le molestaba era la rapidez con la que el sombrero lo envió allí, con el solo portar el apellido Malfoy ya tienes un asiento en la mesa de Slytherin, ahora solo esperaba que su nuevo amigo Albus también llegara a parar allí.

-o-

\- Potter, Albus - al escuchar su nombre, Albus se acercó tambaleante al sombrero, se sentó en el taburete y se coloco el sombrero sobre la cabeza.

\- Un Potter, interesante - Albus escuchó esas palabras en su mente al colocarse el sombrero - Pero no tienes madera de Gryffindor. Creo que… - pasaron unos minutos que al parecer el sombrero los dejo pasar para crear suspenso porque ya sabía perfectamente en que casa iría a parar el azabache. – ¡SLYTHERIN! - gritó el sombrero, nadie aplaudió todos estaban en shock.

Albus caminó a su mesa y se sentó en silencio junto a su amigo Scorpius.

-o-

\- Weasley, Rosebud - le llamo Neville.

Rose se acercó algo enojada al sombrero, no soportaba que le llamaran Rosebud, ella era simplemente Rose o Rosie para su familia y amigos.

\- Otra Weasley - dijo una voz en su cabeza en cuanto ella se puso el sombrero -Tan inteligente como tu madre, pero esa no es tu mayor cualidad. ¡GRYFFINDOR!- gritó el sombrero y Rose se acercó a la mesa en donde varios de sus familiares la esperaban, pero antes de sentarse le dedicó una sonrisa a su primo y mejor amigo Albus, que estaba sentado en la mesa de las serpientes junto al rubio.

-o-

Una vez acabada la selección la directora McGonagall se paró de su asiento, en todo el Gran Comedor reinó el silencio.

\- Tengo que darle la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos y decirles que se sientan a gusto en su casa ya que mientras estén en Hogwarts será como su familia y pasarán su tiempo libre en la sala común, también tengo que recordarles que los objetos de Sortilegios Weasley están prohibidos - dijo esto ultimo mirando a James Potter ll, Fred Weasley ll y Melanie Jordan (hija de Lee Jordan) - y avisarles que el Señor Filch finalmente aceptó que ya no tiene edad para este tipo de trabajos y en su reemplazo tenemos al Señor Masters - Al escuchar esto un hombre de mediana edad con expresión amarga que cargaba con un kneazle se paró.

\- También tengo que dar la triste noticia de que el Profesor Slughorn falleció este verano, denle la bienvenida al Profesor Sebastian Walker - un hombre de unos veinte años de cabello oscuro, bastante guapo, se paró y levantó una mano en forma de saludo, varias alumnas suspiraron - también el Señor Holmes por razones médicas ya no impartirá clases en el colegio, su nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras es el Señor Grint - un hombre de mediana edad y cabello castaño un poco largo se paró - Y ahora disfruten de su cena - dijo la directora para finalizar. Muchos platos con deliciosa comida aparecieron en las mesas.

Después de la cena los prefectos guiaron a los alumnos de primer año a sus salas comunes, al llegar a sus respectivas habitaciones Rose, Albus y Scorpius comprobaron que todas sus pertenencias llegaron a salvo a sus habitaciones y se acostaron.


	3. Y todo por una araña

Al día siguiente Rose bajó temprano al Gran Comedor, había hablado con algunos Gryffindors, eran agradables pero la agobiaban, todos querían que les contara una y otra vez las aventuras de sus padres y su tío Harry vista desde la perspectiva de los "héroes"; repetir la misma historia una y otra vez era agotador.

Estaba caminando por uno de los pasillos del primer piso cuando chocó con una Hufflepuff y cayó al piso.

\- Lo siento, torpeza de Hufflepuff – Dijo mientras me ayudaba a pararme - Soy Susan, pero me puedes decir Su, si quieres.

\- Soy Rose -Dijo sonriéndole Rose.

\- ¿Vas camino al gran comedor? – Preguntó, y al ver que Rose asentía agregó - yo también ¿vamos juntas?

\- Claro ¿por qué no?

Siguieron el camino conversando acerca de sus vidas, así Rose se enteró de que ella también era prima de Albus, que sus padres eran muggles y que tenía un hermano mayor llamado Nathan y una Melliza llamada Nathaly, Nathaly le agradó bastante, ella ya sabía de las historias del trío de oro ya que su tío Harry se las contaba cuando éste la iba a visitar y por lo tanto Rose no las tuvo que repetir mientras hablaba con ella.

\- ¡Sophie! - Gritó Susan una vez que llegaron al gran comedor y una chica de Slytherin se les acercó - ella es Rose - dijo presentándolas.

\- Yo, como habrás escuchado, soy Sophie - le dijo la Slytherin a Rose mientras sonreía - ¿Ya recibieron sus horarios?

\- No, todavía no - dijeron Susan y Rose al mismo tiempo y luego se rieron de aquello.

\- ¿Qué tal si los vamos a buscar a nuestras mesas y luego nos juntamos en la mesa de Slytherin? - propuso Susan.

\- ¿Eso no va contra las reglas? - pregunto Rose algo confundida.

\- No creo que importe mucho - respondió Sophie al ver que nadie prestaba atención a las mesas.

\- Tienes razón - aceptó Rose y fue a buscar su horario.

Rose tomó su horario y volvió a la mesa de las serpientes con sus amigas.

-o-

\- Albus despierta - le dijo Scorpius a un Albus que abría los ojos por primera vez en el día - levántate o nos perderemos el desayuno.

Albus miro la hora y efectivamente si no se vestía rápido tendría que esperar al almuerzo para hecharse algo a la boca.

Albus se vistió como un rayo y subió al Gran Comedor junto a su amigo Scorpius.

Al llegar al gran comedor descubrió algo que le sorprendio: sus dos primas Susan y Rose hablaban animadamente con una Slytherin y además estaban sentadas en la mesa de Slytherin.

\- ¿Qué hace una Gryffindor y una Hufflepuff aquí? - dijo Scorpius mientras miraba desafiante a Rose.

\- ¿Algun problema Mal…? - Rose no alcanzó a terminar lo que decía ya que una araña se colgó delante de ella - ¡UNA ARAÑA! – gritó Rose mientras se paraba de golpe y se alejaba del arácnido, ella les tenía una fobia horrible.

\- La valiente Gryffindor le teme a una arañita - se burló Scorpius y acto seguido tomó al arácnido y se lo acercó a Rose, ésta aterrada se trató de alejar pero tropezó y presa del pánico solo atino a "hacerse bolita".

\- Ya basta Scor -le reprochó Albus que conocía el pánico que le tenía su prima a los arácnidos - No juegues con eso -.

Albus se acercó a su prima y la ayudo a levantarse, estaba sollozando, al verla en ese estado sus amigas se le acercaron y Scorpius soltó la araña, arrepentido, no esperaba que ella reaccionara así.

\- Rose lo siento - trató de disculparse el rubio - No pensé que… -.

\- ¡Ya cállate Malfoy! - le gritó Rose mientras sacaba su varita y apuntaba a Malfoy.

\- Rosie tranquila - la tranquilizaron sus amigas.

\- Vamos a lavarte la cara -le dijo Susan - después te encargaras de él -.

Las tres chicas se fueron dejando a un enojado Albus y a un arrepentido Scorpius.

\- Eso estuvo mal Scor - habló Albus luego de unos minutos.

\- Ya lo se, no pensé que ella reaccionaría así -.

\- Tendrás que disculparte con ella, hasta entonces no me hables - dijo Albus mientras se iba en busca de uno de sus numerosos primos, quería enseñarle una lección a su amigo. No iba a dejar que destruya la amistad que tenia con su prima.

-o-

Scorpius se sentó en su mesa a pensar qué le diría a la pelirroja, él sabía que no lo perdonaría con un simple "lo siento", de por sí ya se le hacía difícil hablar con ella, ahora por una estúpida araña también Albus se enojó con él, tenía que disculparse pero no sabía cómo.

\- Y todo por una araña - susurro malhumorado Scorpius.

Entonces se le ocurrió la forma ideal para hacer que la Weasley le perdona, usaría a las arañas para ello.

-o-

Habían pasados unos cuantos días de lo sucedido con la araña, y Scorpius ya estaba listo para pedirle disculpas a Rose, había pasado todos estos días trazando un plan para hacerlo porque Rose Weasley era muy terca y no lo disculparía fácilmente y por ello para realizar este plan tenia de aliadas a las amigas de Rose, costó converserlas pero lo consiguió.

Scorpius divisó a Rose y sus amigas y les hizo una seña que sólo Sophie entendió, era el momento.

Scorpius estaba esperándolas junto al lago cuando ellas llegaron, Rose al verlo quiso irse pero sus amigas se lo impidieron.

\- Rose por favor no te vayas quiero disculparme contigo por lo de la araña pero no me das oportunidad - Rose iba a replicar pero Scorpius no le dejó - Sé que no me perdonarás así de fácil así que para conseguir tu perdón te voy a enseñar un hechizo.

\- ¿Un hechizo? - preguntó Rose confundida ¿cómo iba un hechizo a remediarlo?

\- Sí observa - dijo Scorpius mientras soltaba una arañita que traía en una caja y la apuntó con la varita - ¡Arania Exumai ! - exclamo Scorpius y La araña salió expulsada hacia atrás - es el hechizo que repele arañas.

\- ¿En serio me lo vas a enseñar? - preguntó Rose maravillada.

\- Sí, pero con dos condiciones - respondió Scorpius mirándola a los ojos.

\- ¿Cuáles? - Pregunto Rose dudosa mientras sus amigas se alejaban lentamente sin que ella se diera cuenta.

\- Primero ya no me dirás Malfoy, seré Scor o Scorpius -.

\- Esta bien ¿cuál es la otra? -.

\- Que me perdonarás -.

\- Considérate perdonado, ahora enséñame - Rogó Rose.

Scorpius pasó toda la tarde enseñándole el hechizo a Rose y luego de eso Rose pasaba más tiempo con el y Albus, incluso más tiempo que con Sophie y Susan, el trío de plata se había formado y todo por un araña.


	4. Clase de vuelo

Rose se despertó nerviosa. ¡Ese día tendría su primera clase de vuelo! Y lo mejor era que la compartirían con los de Slytherin, es decir que estaría con Albus, Scorpius y Sophie, nunca había montado en escoba porque su madre temía que se lastimara pero ella creció escuchando a su padre hablar de quidditch y escobas, tenía que montar una, pero para hacerlo tendría que esperar hasta después de almuerzo.

El profesor Flitwick les dejó salir antes de clase, así que se fue camino al gran comedor y se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin, donde normalmente se reunía con sus amigos. Rose al ver que la comida ya estaba en la mesa cogió un poco de pollo y patatas y se dispuso a comer mientras esperaba a sus amigos.

Luego de unos minutos llegó una triste Susan.

\- Susan, ¿Qué pasó? -Le preguntó Rose mientras dejaba de lado la comida y abrazaba a su amiga.

\- Vengo de clase de vuelo - Respondió Susan.

\- ¿Y? - preguntó Rose, odiaba cuando su amiga tardaba tanto en contar algo.

\- Ni siquiera logré que la escoba llegara a mi mano, parecía que Susan pronto rompería en llanto - y ese Wood no paró de molestarme con ello.

Rose no sabía que decir o hacer ante lo que le acababa de contar su amiga, pero no tuvo que pensarlo mucho ya que de la nada aparecieron Nathan, el hermano de Susan, acompañado de Louis, el primo de Rose, que era compañero de casa (Hufflepuff) y curso (tercero) de Nathan.

\- Susie, mi hermanita, nos enteramos de lo sucedido con Wood, ya me las pagará ese Ravenclaw - dijo Nathan.

\- No les prestes atención a esos presumidos - dijo Louis mientras rodeaba los hombros de Susan con un brazo, esta se sonrojó al instante, no todos los días un chico que es en parte veela te abraza.

Unos minutos después de eso aparecieron sus tres amigos Slytherin y decidieron no contarles nada de lo ocurrido con Wood, no querían preocuparlos por algo pasado, ya que Susan luego del abrazo de Louis se veía mas animada.

-o-

Scorpius estaba comiendo tranquilamente mientras sus amigos le preguntaban acerca del mundo Muggle a Susan, el no prestaba mucha atención, no le interesaba. Entonces la vió: una arañita junto al brazo de Albus, Scorpius no dudó ni un segundo en agarrarla y guardarla en una cajita que llevaba en el bolsillo, donde yá habían otras tres arañas que capturó esa mañana, Scorpius agarró la costumbre de al ver una araña, lo que era muy seguido, la guardaba en una cajita para luego soltarlas en los jardines, no quería que Rose las viera.

Scorpius iba camino a los jardines para su clase de vuelo junto con Rose, Albus y Sophie.

Rose y Sophie iban conversando detrás de él y Albus cuando…

\- Al - Llamó Rose asustada mientras se detenía – u-una a-araña en tu hombro -dijo tartamudeando.

Scorpius miró a su amigo y efectivamente una diminuta araña estaba muy cómoda en el hombro de Albus, Scorpius al verla la tomó y la echó junto a las demás arañas, esto ya se le estaba haciendo raro, cuatro arañas en un día , estaba seguro de que no era normal, pero no entendía qué hacían tantas arañas cerca de ellos, de seguro Rose lo sabría, ella era la lista, pero Scorpius no quería consultarle, no después de lo ocurrido con la araña hace unos días, aunque gracias a ello logró construir una pequeña amistad con la pelirroja, sabía que esa amistad era frágil, incluso seguían discutiendo de vez en cuando, pero aún así temía perderla.

-o-

Albus escuchó atentamente las instrucciones de madame Hooch, parecía fácil sólo debía decir ¡Arriba! Y la escoba llegaría a sus manos, pero por precaución primero miró a sus amigos. Sophie gritaba pero su escoba no se movía, la escoba de Scorpius llego elegantemente a sus manos, Rose al ver a Scorpius gritó la orden y su escoba subió bruscamente golpeando la palma de la chica, al ver esto Scorpius estalló en risas y Rose enojada comenzó una discusión con Scor que madame Hooch paró antes de que este pudiera contestar. Después de ver esto Albus observó a su escoba por un momento y luego dio la orden.

\- ¡Arriba! -le ordenó a la escoba y esta subió con elegancia a su mano.

\- Bien, ahora quiero que monten sus escobas, se mantengan unos segundos en el aire y luego bajen, así -ordenó madame Hooch mientras hacía una demostración.

Mientras Albus flotaba a unos centímetros del suelo vio una pequeña araña en su mango que simplemente espantó con la mano.

-o-

Después de la clase de vuelo Rose fue a la lechucería, tenía que enviarle con urgencia la carta a sus padres ¿cómo es posible que se le olvidara enviarles una carta? Solo se acordó cuando vio llegar a Sky, la lechuza de Albus con una respuesta de los padres de esta.

Estaba atando la carta a una de las lechuzas del colegio, ya que al momento de elegir una mascota ella quiso un perro y no una lechuza, cuando escuchó unos pasos, Rose instintivamente sacó su varita pero al darse vuelta sólo vió a su prima Lucy Weasley que era de Ravenclaw y cursaba quinto curso besándose con Benjamin Blair, el hermano de su amiga Sophie, Benjamin también era de Ravenclaw pero cursaba sexto curso, Lucy al verla se llevó un dedo a los labios, gesto que Rose entendió como que no tenía que decirle a nadie sobre lo que acababa de ver así que asintió con la cabeza y se fue, aún procesando lo que acababa de ver.


	5. Rose ¡Castigada!

Ya han pasado unos meses desde que nuestros protagonistas entraron a Hogwarts, ya es diciembre y la blanca nieve cubre a Hogwarts, las arañas siguen apareciendo en todos los lugares en los que está nuestro trío, y Rose, pese a los esfuerzos de Scorpius, ya ha visto varias, pero no la suficientes como para pensar que algo raro ocurre.

Albus y Scorpius se encontraban conversando en su sala común.

\- ¿No crees que es raro? -preguntó de repente Albus.

\- ¿El qué? -Respondió con otra pregunta el rubio.

\- El hecho de que tenga arañas hasta en los calcetines -dijo mientras sacudía su pie para que una pequeña arañita se soltara de su calcetín.

\- Sí, la verdad sí, pero no tengo ni idea de por qué hay tantas, la lista es Rose, no yo.

-Quizás deberíamos preguntarle.

-¿Y que todos mis esfuerzos para que no vea las arañitas se vallan por el retrete? Ni loco -Respondió de inmediato Scorpius.

-Pues si no le dices tú, se lo diré yo -sentenció el azabache mientras aplastaba con un libro una araña que estaba sobre una mesita- Esta es la segunda en menos de cinco minutos, esto ya me está asustando.

-Por eso no debemos decirle a Rose, imagina el susto que le daría -Albus se quedó pensando un momento.

-Creo que esta vez tienes razón, Scor –aceptó Albus de mala gana.

-Sabes que siempre la tengo, Al -dijo Scorpius con la arrogancia digna de un Malfoy.

-No -dijo Albus con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-o-

Mientras tanto en el despacho de la directora Mcgonagall una malhumorada Rose escuchaba las mentiras de una chica de Slytherin llamada Pansy Zabini.

-Yo solo estaba en el baño de chicas lavándome las manos cuando entró Rosebud Weasley -Rose soltó un bufido al escuchar Rosebud – y me lanzó un hechizo sin razón –dijo mientras fingía llorar, era sorprendente como podía mentir esa hija de banshee.

-¿Es eso cierto señorita Rose? –A Rose, Albus y extrañamente también a Scorpius eran los únicos alumnos a los que la directora les llamaba por su nombre, les tenía un cariño especial.

-No, nada de lo que dijo lo es –Empezó Rose ignorando los sollozos de la Slytherin –yo me encontraba en el gran comedor con mis amigas y cuando Sophie me quería peinar me dí cuenta de que olvide mi broche para el cabello en el baño y me devolví a buscarlo -dijo esto último mostrando su broche- y estaba por irme de vuelta al gran comedor cuando me encontré con Pansy Zabini y empezó a decir mentiras sobre mi familia…

-¿Puede dar ejemplos? -preguntó la directora.

-Sí, claro -dijo Rose-Dijo que mi madre era una asquerosa sangre sucia, me llamó a mi cabeza de zanahoria, llamó a mi prima Dominique Weasley que va a Beauxbatons hombre sin pene y que su madre la mandó allí con la esperanza de que se vuelva una señorita pero que jamás pasará… -eso ultimo era cierto pero Rose jamás aceptaría que su prima era poco femenina frente a Pansy.

\- Con eso es suficiente, prosiga con su historia -Ordenó la directora.

-Yo me contuve durante un rato pero finalmente me sacó de quicio y le lanzé el moco-murciélago que me enseñó mamá en el verano para que me defendiera de los abusivos.

\- Bien, ya oí suficiente, veinte puntos menos para Griffindor y otros Veinte menos para Slytherin y están castigadas, Hagrid les impondrá el castigo - Sentenció Mcgonagall. Rose asintió.

\- Pero profesora… -Reclamó Pansy.

\- ¿Quiere que le descuente más puntos señorita? -Pansy negó con la cabeza y Rose y ella salieron del despacho de la directora.

\- Es tu culpa -le dijo Pansy a Rose antes de que ambas tomaran caminos diferentes.

-o-

Scorpius y Albus iban camino al gran comedor cuando se encontraron James y Fred.

\- Hola Albie –dijo James mientras Albus ponía los ojos en blanco.

\- Y hola Escorpión -dijo Fred mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de James.

\- Soy Scorpius no Escorp… -Scor no terminó de replicar ya que apareció por la esquina una apurada Melanie.

\- ¡CORRAN! -Gritó Melanie y mientras pasaba a su lado saludó con la mano a Scorpius y Albus.

\- Adiós Escorpión -dijo James mientras empezaba a correr.

\- Adiós Albie -Se despidió Fred mientras seguía a Melanie y James.

\- ¿Por qué corren? -le preguntó Scorpius a Albus mientras veía como los tres Griffindors salían corriendo.

\- Por eso -respondió Albus mientras apuntaba a un furioso y verde, sí verde, señor Masters.

\- Mejor entremos, no quiero problemas -dijo Scorpius mientras entraba al gran comedor, Albus asintió y siguió a su amigo.

-o-

Rose ya estaba harta de escuchar a su prima Roxanne (que iba a Gryffindor y cursaba cuarto curso) tratando de convencer a Alice Longbottom (que era una Hufflepuff y cursaba tercer curso) de lo bien que James montaba la escoba.

\- Roxie ya sé que James te pagó para que me digas eso, así que por favor ¡ya para! -dijo Alice con un pequeño toque de enojo en su voz.

\- Entendido mi general -dijo Roxanne haciendo un saludo militar.

\- No tienes remedio Roxie -dijo Molly (que iba a Gryffindor y cursaba quinto curso igual que su gemela, Lucy) y las tres empezaron a reír.

\- ¿De que se ríen? -preguntó Albus mientras se sentaba frente a Rose en la mesa de los leones.

\- De nada importante -Respondió Rose- por cierto si me llego a comportar como ellas -Rose hizo un gesto señalando a Roxanne, Alice y Molly- péguenme

\- Con gusto -dijo Scorpius con la clara intención de empezar una discusión.

\- No discutan aquí por favor -dijo Albus que no tenía ánimo para escucharlos discutir.

\- Está bien -respondió Rose- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto en llegar? -preguntó Rose cambiando el tema de la conversación.

\- Por nada - Se apresuró a responder Scorpius, temía que su amigo le dijera a Rose sobre la pequeña discusión que tuvo con Albus en la sala común- Solo nos topamos con Melanie, James y Fred en el camino ¿y tu que cuentas?

\- Nada, solo que estoy castigada hoy al terminar las clases -dijo Rose quitándole importancia.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! -Gritó Albus, su perfecta prima Rose tenía un castigo.

\- ¿Qué pasó? -preguntó Scorpius con calma mientras disimuladamente sacaba una araña que estaba en la mesa.

\- Me pelee con Pansy Zabini en los baños de chicas -respondió Rose inexpresivamente.

\- Ah -atinó a decir Scorpius ¡¿Por qué le costaba tanto hablar con Rose?!

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Te hizo algo? -preguntó preocupado Albus.

\- No, solo me insultó a mi y a nuestra familia -respondió Rose- pero no te preocupes, le dí su merecido.

\- Está bien, espero que no sea un trabajo muy duro -dijo Albus mientras veía de reojo como su amigo Rubio le sacaba una araña de la capa.

\- Será con Hagrid así que no creo que sea la gran cosa -dijo Rose.

\- Eso espero ¿recuerdas la historia de papá en la que Hagrid le llevó al bosque prohibido? -dijo Albus.

\- Si me lleva al bosque prohibido será una gran oportunidad de ver la flora y fauna mágica que hay por aquí -respondió Rose.

\- Pero... -intentó decir Albus.

\- Al, ya déjala, se sabrá cuidar solita, a demás tiene a Hagrid y a Fang jr. -dijo Scorpius tratando de parecer tranquilo, aunque en realidad estaba también preocupado por ella.

\- Gracias Scor -dijo Rose y a continuación se paró- Ya me voy Susan y Sophie me esperan, nos vemos luego y no le cuenten a nadie de mi castigo -terminó de decir mientras salía del gran comedor.

\- ¿Desde cuando te llama Scor? -Preguntó Albus a Scorpius ya que nunca había escuchado que su prima le llamase así a su amigo y no Scorpius o Escorpion, también desconocía el por qué dejó de llamarle Malfoy.

\- Ni idea -respondió Scorpius, aunque la verdad ella le llamaba así desde hace unas semanas pero jamás lo había hecho frente a alguien que no sea él mismo- Por cierto, Al tienes una araña en el brazo.


	6. El castigo

Scorpius y Albus se encontraban después de clase en la sala común de Slytherin, estaban sentados en silencio frente a la chimenea jugando con una arañita que acababa de encontrar.

-Al, me aburro ¿por qué no vamos a ver a Susan y Sophie?-dijo Scor cuando se aburrió de jugar con el arácnido, realmente se aburría sin las peleas que tenía con Rose.

-Porque son chicas-respondió Albus- no quiero escucharles mientras hablan de lo guapo que está Louis hoy…

-La única que se fija en Louis es Susan- Interrumpió Sophie que entraba en la sala común- yo encuentro que James es mas guapo y Rosie es muy inocente para fijarse aun en los chicos- al escuchar el nombre de su hermano Albus se enfadó un poco.

-¿No son muy pequeñas para fijarse en los hombres?- preguntó molesto Scorpius.

-¿Acaso ustedes no miran a las chicas?-tanto Albus como Scorpius iban a responder, pero cada uno recordó a una chica diferente y se arrepintieron segundos antes de hablar - Lo sabía -dijo Sophie con una sonrisa triunfadora.

-¿No deberías estar con Susan?- preguntó Scorpius para cambiar el tema de conversación.

-Ella tenía una fiesta en su sala común, no sé quién está de cumpleaños hoy-respondió Sophie.

-¿Qué tal si jugamos con la nieve un rato?- propuso Scorpius- si seguimos así moriremos de aburrimiento – Albus y Sophie asintieron con la cabeza y los tres salieron.

-o-

Mientras tanto en la cabaña de Hagrid, el semigigante pensaba en qué castigo imponerles a Pansy y a Rose.

-Pansy, tu quédate aquí a…-hizo una pausa para pensar que encargarle- a alimentar a los hipogrifos, Fang Jr. te vigilará y me irá a buscar si no cumples tu castigo, cuando termines limpia su popó y luego puedes irte.

\- Está bien- aceptó Pansy de mala gana.

-y Rose, tu vendrás conmigo al bosque a hablar con los centauros, les gustará ver a un posible integrante del trío de plata -dijo Hagrid distraídamente. Rose se sorprendió al escuchar aquello, con Scorpius y Albus se llamaban así entre ellos pero jamás se lo dijeron a nadie.

-¿Cómo sabes que nos decimos así?- le preguntó Rose.

-¿Se llaman así?-preguntó Hagrid y Rose asintió y la cara de Hagrid cambio a una preocupada - Por Dios, la profecía se esta cumpliendo.

-¿Profecía? ¿Qué profecía?-preguntó Rose mientras empezaba a caminar detrás de Hagrid hacia el bosque prohibido.

-¿Profecía? Yo no dije profecía, dije…-Hagrid nervioso pensó un momento antes de seguir - profesora Lía, no hay ninguna profecía.

-Si tu lo dices…-dijo Rose dudosa.

-No hables cuando estemos frente al centauro-le dijo Hagrid antes de entrar al bosque prohibido.

Rose y Hagrid entraron al bosque y a medida que se adentraban mas oscuro se volvía.

Rose caminaba callada detrás de Hagrid mirando todo a su alrededor hasta que vió a una araña del tamaño de una quaffle.

-¡A-A-Arania Exumai!-Exclamó Rose apuntando a la araña con su varita y la araña salió expulsada hacia atrás.

-Buen hechizo, aunque tartamudeaste un poco al principio-le dijo Hagrid a Rose.

-Gracias, Scorpius me lo enseñó-dijo Rose con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas.

-El cargador del desprestigio familiar-murmuró Hagrid.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, no oíste nada-dijo nervioso Hagrid mientras Rose lo miraba curiosa.

-Esta bien, no o nada-dijo Rose -¿por aquí hay un nido de acromántulas?-preguntó mientras veía alejarse a otras tres arañas del mismo tamaño que la que vio hace un rato.

-Sí, supongo que eso te lo contó tu padre ¿no?

-Sí y también me hablo de que Aragog murió y que ahora uno de sus hijos es el líder.

-Sí, Asag creo que se llamaba.

Siguieron caminando hasta que se encontraron con un centauro rubio y de ojos azules.

-Hola Fireze- Saludó Hagrid al centauro.

-Hola Hagrid-dijo Firenze y a continuación miró a Rose-¿Quién es ella?

-Posiblemente la inteligencia con melena-Respondió Hagrid, Rose lo miro ¿Por qué la llamó así?

-¿Es de Gryffindor?-preguntó Firenze.

-Sí, ¿por qué?-Respondió Hagrid.

-Las estrellas mostraron un león-dijo Firenze y a continuación tomo un mechon del cabello de Rose - con "melena" podría referirse a este cabello o a la melena de un León, cualquiera de las dos opciones apunta a esta chica…

-¿Qué mas muestran las estrellas?-interrumpió Hagrid.

-Dos serpientes junto al león u un águila con una serpiente en la pata y tenía un símbolo de las reliquias de la muerte colgado del cuello.

-El águila podría referirse a…-Hagrid miró a Rose y luego hizo un movimiento con su paraguas y Rose no pudo escuchar lo que dijo.

-Eso significa que es o fue un Ravenclaw-dijo Firenze y Hagrid se quedó pensativo un momento.

-Rose, ya nos vamos –dijo Hagrid mientras empezaba a caminar.

-Ten cuidado, Rose-dijo Firenze antes de irse en la dirección contraria a Rose y Hagrid.

Rose y Hagrid siguieron el camino de vuelta al castillo en silencio, Rose pensaba en todo lo que oyó.

-Rose, sobre lo que oíste-empezó a hablar Hagrid- No se lo cuentes a nadie.

-¿Ni a Albus y Scorpius?

-Tampoco a ellos, aún... Ya te puedes ir, tu castigo terminó-le dijo Hagrid mientras se iba hacia su cabaña.

Rose iba camino al castillo cuando se topó con Albus, Sophie y Scorpius que se arrojaban bolas de nieve.

-¡ROSE!-Sophie y Albus corrieron a abrazarla.

-Que no te castiguen mas, es muy aburrido sin ti-dijo Albus.

-Susan no está y tuve que pasar la tarde con los descerebrados de tus amigos-le dijo Sophie con una sonrisa.

-Sabía que no podían vivir sin mí-dijo Rose riendo.

-Como siempre… llega Pecas y arruina la diversión – le dijo Scorpius mientras caminaba hacia Albus, Sophie y Rose.

-¿Pecas?-dijo confundido Albus.

-¿Qué no le has visto la cara?-le dijo Scorpius y Albus miró la cara llena de pecas de su prima.

-Admite que me extrañaste esta tarde Escorpión-le dijo Rose a Scorpius.

-Cuando tú admitas que soy genial-le dijo Scorpius.

-Eso nun…-Rose no alcanzó a terminar ya que una bola de nieve le llegó en la espalda.

-¿No se supone que esto era una guerra de nieve?-preguntó Sophie que era la que atacó a Rose.

-¿Quieres guerra? Guerra tendrás-le dijo Rose mientras tomaba un poco de nieve y se la arrojaba a Sophie.


	7. última mañana en Hogwarts antes de navid

Scorpius apenas despertó miró su calendario y comprobó lo que ya sabía, faltaba una semana para navidad, lo que significaba que ese día volvía a casa, no podía evitar sentirse mal ante ese hecho, quería a sus padres y todo eso pero se sentía muy solo en su casa, en Hogwarts tenía a sus amigos y, aunque en Hogwarts también habían personas que le temían o le tenían rencor por su apellido, en casa no podía salir ni a la esquina sin que le griten "mortífago", por ello su padre pensó varias veces en irse a vivir a un barrio muggle pero los abuelos amenazaron con desheredarnos si nos volvíamos unos "traidores de sangre" y por ello no podía decirle a su familia que era amigo de Susan que era una hija de muggles y estaba seguro de que tanto su padre como su abuelo lo matarían si se enteran de que la hija de Ron Weasley era su mejor amiga , lo único que le informó a su padre desde que llegó a Hogwarts es que quedó en Slytherin y que se hizo amigo de Albus, al parecer su padre estaba agradecido con el padre de Albus por algo ocurrido en la batalla de Hogwarts pero Scorpius no tenía ni idea de por qué.

Scorpius verificó que todas sus cosas estuvieran en orden y se dispuso a salir de los dormitorios, ni siquiera despertó a Albus para ir con él al gran comedor, primero tenía que enviarles una carta a sus padres para avisarles que ya iría a casa.

Scorpius estaba buscando a Sunshine, su lechuza, cuando escuchó una voz a su espalda.

-Scor-Le llamó la voz, era una voz femenina.

-Pansy, ¿Qué quieres?-le dijo Scorpius a la dueña de la voz sin darse la vuelta.

-No me hablas desde que entramos a Hogwarts-le dijo Pansy a Scorpius haciendo un puchero que él no vio-¿por qué ya no me prestas atención?

-Porque tú me dijiste que no lo hiciera ¿no lo recuerdas?-dijo Scorpius mientras ataba la carta a la pata de su lechuza- llévasela a papá- le dijo a la lechuza y se volteó para ver a Pansy- "Sé que no te agrado y tú no me agradas a mi, así que al llegar a Hogwarts no quiero que me dirijas la palabra aunque no tengas ni siquiera un amigo, lo que es muy probable"- dijo el rubio recordando lo que Pansy le dijo antes de dejarlo solo en el compartimiento del expreso de Hogwarts.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros tú me dijiste eso y después de lo que le hiciste a Rose…

-Yo no le hice nada, ella me atacó.

-Pansy tu y yo sabemos que tu empezaste, siempre empiezas tú.

-Está bien yo insulté a la cabeza de zanahoria primero, pero ella fue la que utilizó el hechizo, no yo.

-Eso no importa ahora Pansy si me disculpas tengo que encontrarme con mis amigos- dijo Scor mientras salía de la lechuzería dejando a Pansy sola.

Scorpius y Pansy se conocían desde niños porque sus padres son amigos pero ellos dos nunca se agradaron, Pansy era un arrogante y una abusiva y tenía la costumbre de lastimar a otros y después hacerse la víctima, por eso Scorpius no la soportaba ni un poquito y al parecer nadie de Hogwarts lo hacía ya que hasta ahora no tenía amigos salvo una chica de segundo curso de Slytherin que solo le empezó a prestar atención cuando se enteró de lo de Rose ya que odiaba a los Weasley tanto como Pansy.

Al llegar al gran comedor buscó a alguno de sus amigos con la mirada pero solo encontró a Rose que estaba leyendo en la mesa de los Hufflepuff, el gran comedor estaba vacío era muy temprano, la mayoría seguía durmiendo en sus camitas.

-o-

Rose se despertó temprano y al ver que todas sus cosas estaban ya guardadas en su baúl bajó al gran comedor, al llegar a éste buscó a sus amigos con la mirada y al no encontrar a ninguno se sentó en la mesa de Hufflepuff a echarle una ojeada al "Quisquillloso" una revista de animales mágicos. Luna Scamander, una amiga de sus padres, junto con su esposo Rodolf Scamander eran los dueños de la revista. Una de las cosas que le encantaban a Rose eran los animales, pero en especial las fotografías de estos, a veces se imaginaba que era ella quién tomaba las fotografías pero sabía que eso no podría ser ya que su padre quería que fuera un Auror y su madre quiere que estudie Medimagia al salir de Hogwarts, ella era muy joven aún para decidir qué estudiar una vez graduada de Hogwarts pero sus padres ya llenaron su habitación de libros de medicina (mágica y muggle) y de defensa contra las artes oscuras, sólo tenía dos opciones para su futuro.

Rose estaba viendo la foto de un nuevo dragón que descubrieron los Scamander , le llamaron "Lyssander japonés" en honor a su hija, cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado y al voltear la cabeza se encontró con los hermosos ojos grises de Scorpius.

-Hola Rose- Saludó este con una sonrisa.

-Hola Scor- le devolvió el saludo Rose y buscó con la mirada su primo Albus- ¿Y Albus?-preguntó al no verlo.

-Durmiendo- respondió el rubio -¿y tus amigas?

-Supongo que durmiendo.

-¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?

-Me desperté temprano para terminar de guardar mis cosas, pero los elfos ya lo hicieron por mi así que baje ¿y tu?

-Quería enviarle una carta a mi padre antes de irme…-Se hizo un corto silencio que Scorpius rompió- ¿Qué lees?

-El Quisquilloso.

-¿Esa no es la revista de Lunática lovegood?

-Es Luna y ya no es Lovegood, ahora es Scamander.

-Mi padre siempre le llama así.

-El mío también –Al notar ese pequeño parecido entre ambos padres ambos se empezaron a reír-son bastante parecidos-agregó Rose.

-¿Quiénes?

-Nuestros padres, no entiendo cómo se odian tanto.

-Yo tampoco.

-Scor, lo que voy a decir no tiene nada que ver pero…-Rose hizo una pausa para pensar bien lo que iba a decir- Mi familia todos lo años se reúne en la madriguera para navidad y muchos de mis primos llevan a sus amigos de Hogwarts y me preguntaba si tu quisieras venir a la madriguera este año.

-¿Quieres decir que me invitas a pasar las vacaciones con los Weasleys?

-Y los Potter, los Scamander, los Longbottom y posiblemente también los Jordan.

-Me encantaría pero no me van a querer ver allí los demás.

-Los que ya te conocen si, es decir todos los que están en Hogwarts y los adultos se acostumbraran a ti.

-Pero…

-Mira, hagamos algo, si Albus te invita tú vas ¿entendido?- le interrumpió Rose.

-Entendido- aceptó finalmente Scorpius.


	8. Scorpius conoce la madriguera

-Voy directo a mi tumba-dijo Scorpius mientras veía por la ventana a Sky alejarse con tres cartas en sus patas, una para Arthur Weasley, una para el padre de Albus y otra para el padre de Scorpius.

-No exageres Malfoy-dijo Rose.

-¿Desde cuándo volví a ser Malfoy?- preguntó el rubio algo enojado.

-Si quiero que el asesino no sea mi padre tendrás que ser Malfoy mientras estemos en la madriguera-Respondió la pelirroja.

-No habrá asesinatos-Trató de tranquilizar Albus a Scorpius que miraba aterrado a Rose -Aunque si creo que ustedes deberían mantener algo de distancia.

-Entonces yo te diré Malfoy y tu me dirás Weasley cuando esté alguno de los adultos mirando-dijo Rose.

-Está bien, sigo pensando que es mala idea-dijo Scorpius.

-No te pasará nada, en la carta que envíe al abuelo Arthur le recordé diez veces que el Avada Kedavra está prohibido por el ministerio-dijo Albus.

-Eso no me tranquiliza-dijo Scorpius aterrado.

-Tranquilo, te divertirás-le dijo Rose.

-Eso espero-dijo Scorpius mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la ventana.

¿Cómo fue que Scorpius terminó camino a la madriguera? Horas después de la conversación entre Rose y Scorpius en el gran comedor, el trío de plata subió al expreso de Hogwarts para volver a King´s Cross, hasta ese momento nadie mencionó nada sobre la madriguera pero en el momento en el que Albus escuchó a James, Fred y Melanie hablar sobre lo que tenían planeado para navidad no dudó ni un momento en invitar a Scorpius y después del trato que hizo con Rose no se pudo negar.

El viaje fue tranquilo y silencioso durante aproximadamente diez minutos ya que entre las prácticas de las peleas que iban a fingir en la madriguera y las peleas reales entre Rose y Scorpius el único momento tranquilo fue cuando pasó la señora del carrito de golosinas.

-En serio Weasley, tus pecas son infinitas-le dijo Scorpius a Rose.

-Al menos no soy tan pálida como el papel- contraatacó Rose furiosa.

-Prefiero ser pálido a tener la vía láctea en la cara-volvió a atacar el rubio.

-Chicos- Albus trató de llamar la atención de los dos- ¡CHICOS!-gritó al ver que no escuchaban.

-¡¿QUE!?-le gritaron de vuelta Rose y Scorpius.

-Ya llegamos-dijo Albus calmadamente.

-Rose, Albus por favor digan algo bonito en mi funeral-pidió Scorpius volviendo a estar aterrado.

-No te pasará nada-le calmó Rose- y para ti, Malfoy, soy Weasley-agregó guiñándole un ojo a Scorpius mientras salía del compartimiento.

-Vamos Scor-le dijo Albus mientras salía del compartimiento seguido de Scorpius.

Al bajar del tren los tres buscaron con la mirada a sus padres, sólo Rose y Albus los encontraron, estaban todos los Weasley y los Potter discutiendo mientras los niños los miraban sin saber si meterse o no a la discusión, el trío de plata no tardó en saber el por qué de la discusión ya que el padre de Albus tenía la carta que le envió hace un rato en la mano y Sky y Sunshine se acercaron al trío de plata.

-Sunshine tiene una carta- dijo Scorpius mientras tomaba la carta y la leía- dice mi padre que me deja ir a la madriguera.

-Eso es genial-le dijo Albus.

-A ellos no les parece genial-dijo Scorpius mientras apuntaba a la familia.

-Pues tendrán que aceptarte-Dijo Rose mientras caminaba hacia sus padres seguida de Albus y Scorpius, después de un momento de vacilación, decidió seguirlos.

-Hola chicos-Saludaron los adultos con una sonrisa fingida.

-Recibí tu carta Al, puede ir pero si por aluna razón llega algún otro Malfoy todos se irán-dijo el padre de Albus-¿Entendido?-Albus y Scorpius asintieron.

-¿Papá?-dijo Rose a su padre que veía con el ceño fruncido al Rubio Slytherin.

-¡Rosie!-Exclamó su padre y levantó a su hija en un abrazo- mi princesita ¿Te gustó Hogwarts?

-Por supuesto-Respondió Rose.

-¿Hiciste amigos?-volvió a interrogar.

-Sí, Susan y Sophie y por supuesto, por nada cambiaré a Albus.

-¿Casas?

-Susan Hufflepuff y Sophie Slytherin-El rostro de su padre cambio al escuchar Slytherin- papá, también Al es Slytherin – agregó al ver la cara de su padre.

-Entonces creo y espero que también existan Slytherin amigables-dijo su padre.

-Los hay-Respondió Rose segura.

-¿Y las calificaciones?-Preguntó su madre.

-Hasta ahora sólo extraordinarios-Respondió Rose y su madre sonrió orgullosa.

-¿Y Hugo?-preguntó Rose.

-Está en la mariguera con Lily, Lorcan, Lyssander, los abuelos y Biscuit-Respondió su madre -Luna y Rodolf están de viaje y vuelven en navidad a ver a sus hijos.

-Creo que ya es momento de irnos- anunció su padre- ¿viene Albus con nosotros?

-Lo dudo, de seguro querrá irse con Sco… con ese Malfoy y yo no lo soporto-dijo Rose con todo el desprecio que pudo fingir.

-Entonces nos llevaremos con nosotros a Fred, James, Louis, Roxanne y Lucy- Dijo su madre elevando la voz para que todos la escucharan, los nombrados se acercaron a ellos.

-¿Y Melanie y Alice?- Preguntó Rose.

-Melanie vendrá sólo para el día de Navidad-dijo Fred.

-Y Alice decidió quedarse con su padre en el colegio-dijo James.

-o-

-¡Albie!-Fue lo primero que escuchó Albus al llegar a la madriguera.

-¡Lily!-Exclamó Albus mientras abrazaba a su hermanita.

-¿Cómo es Hogwarts?-le preguntó la pelirroja a su hermano-¿Quién es él?-Pregunto Lily al ver que Scorpius se acercaba a ellos.

-Es Scor-respondió Albus mientras veía a su amigo acercarse.

-¿Qué yo qué?-preguntó Scorpius.

-Nada- le dijo Albus -Scor ella es mi hermana Lily- agregó.

-¡Hola!- Saludó Lily animadamente.

-Por cierto ¿y Rosie?-Preguntó al no ver a su prima por ningún lado.

-No sé-dijo Albus y la buscó con la mirada- Se supone que ya debería estar aquí.

-Que raro. Voy adentro, Lyssander me espera-Dijo Lily mientras corrió a la casa.

-Que raro que Rose aún no llegue-dijo Scorpius y de la nada aparecieron Fred, James, Louis, Roxanne, Lucy, Hermione y Rose fuera de los límites de la madriguera, todos estaban empapados.

-¿Qué les pasó?-Preguntó Harry preocupado que estaba ayudando a Percy a sacar los baúles de su auto y al ver a los recién llegados se acercó corriendo.

-James inundó el auto, por suerte las cosas las trajo Percy, Ron se quedó a esperar la grúa Muggle-Respondió la madre de Rose.

-James después hablaremos de esto- le dijo Harry a James- entren a cambiarse, los demás ya están adentro- agregó y todos entraron excepto el trío de plata.

-Malfoy te informo que los demás, excepto los adultos, saben acerca de nuestro plan de mantener distancia para que no te asesinen.

-¿También lo sabe la hermana de Al?-preguntó Scorpius.

-Ni Lily, ni mi hermano, ni los Scamander saben de nuestra amistad-respondió Rose.

-¿Niños qué esperan?-preguntó Molly, la abuela de Rose y Al-tu debes de ser Scorpius-agregó al ver al rubio.

-Si, señora Weasley-Respondió Scor.

-Dime Molly, ya hay muchas señoras Weasley-dijo amablemente Molly-Rosie cariño anda a cambiarte, tu baúl está en tu habitación-Rose asintió con la cabeza y entró seguida de los demás.

-¿Acá todos le dicen Rosie a Rose?-le preguntó Scorpius a Albus en voz baja.

-Sip- respondió Albus mientras se acercaba a ver cómo Hugo y Lorcan jugaban ajedrez, los dos eran muy buenos pero sin dudas Hugo era mejor.

-Jaque Mate-dijo Hugo con una sonrisa victoriosa mientras su reina destruía al rey de Lorcan.

-Ganaste, de nuevo- dijo Lorcan aburrido- ¿él es?-preguntó mirando a Scorpius.

-Soy Scorpius- dijo Scor.

-Yo Lorcan- dijo el Rubio que acababa de perder en ajedrez mágico- y ella es mi melliza Lyssander-una rubia idéntica a Lorcan saludó con la mano.

-Yo Hugo-dijo el castaño que acababa de ganar en ajedres mágico.

-A mi ya me conoces-dijo Lily.


	9. Una visita de último momento

Lo primero que vió Rose al subir a su cuarto fue a su cachorro Biscuit, era un perro de pelaje castaño y tenía entre cinco y seis meses, no era de raza.

-¡Biscuit!-exclamó Rose y corrió a abrazar a su mascota- has crecido un poco desde la última vez que te vi-Rose le acarició una vez más antes de secarse y ponerse ropa seca.

Rose se puso ropa seca, tomó a Biscuit y fue hacia el patio de la madriguera donde lo soltó para que corriera todo lo que quisiera.

Rose se estiró en el pasto y cerró los ojos, estaba a punto de dormirse cuando sintió un peso sobre ella y al abrir los ojos vio unos cabellos rubios.

-¿Lorcan, Lyssande, Louis o Scorpius? Preguntó nombrando a todos los rubios.

-Ninguna de las anteriores- respondió su querida prima Dominique, la melliza de Louis.

-¡Dom!-exclamo Rose mientras se la quitaba de encima y la abrazaba –creí que llegarías después de navidad para pasarla con tus abuelos franceses.

-Eso se suponía pero yo no podía esperar, no soporto estar rodeada de todos esos franceses tan refinados y menos con tía Gabrielle ya que se la pasa intentando maquillarme, pero obviamente yo no me dejo, así que agarre mi escoba y llegué volando.

-¡¿Desde Francia?!

-Obvio que no, usé polvos flu para llegar al caldero chorreante, como esta bloqueada la chimenea de la madriguera excepto para salir, volé desde allí.

-Tía Fleur te matará y eso sin decir lo que te hará tío Bill.

-¡Ya lo sé! Eso lo hace más emocionante.

-Bueno ya que estas aquí vamos a adentro, de seguro Louis estará feliz de verte-dijo Rose mientras tomaba a Biscuit y Dominique tomaba su escoba que la había dejado tirada- por cierto ¿cómo está Teddy? ¿Entiende algo de francés?

-La verdad… ¡No! Solo dice oui oui a todo-dijo Dominique entre risas- pero Vic le traduce algunas cosas.

-Que lindo que lo haya invitado a Francia para presentarle a su familia materna.

-Sí, sí, muy lindo pero ver sus besos cada cinco minutos es un asco.

-¿Se besan hasta frente a tus padres?

-No, pero papá no los deja estar solos así que tengo que ver todas sus expresiones de amor, no entiendo por qué dejaron que Louis viniera para acá y no a mí.

-¿Será porque es hombre?

-Quizás-dijo Dominique pensativa-¿vas a abrir o no?- preguntó al ver que Rose tenía la mano en la perilla de la puerta pero no hacía nada.

-Lo siento-dijo Rose y estaba apunto de abrir cuando Dominique le detuvo la mano-¿qué?

-¿Quién es Scorpius?-pregunto Dominique seria.

-Adentro lo veras, pero no le digas a nadie que le llamé por su nombre-pidió Rose y Dominique asintió y abrió la puerta.

-o-

-¡Hola familia!-Scorpius escuchó que decía una voz femenina y al darse la vuelta vio a una hermosa rubia muy parecida a Louis pero en mujer en la puerta junto a Rose que llevaba en brazos a un perro.

-¿Quién es ella?- le preguntó Scorpius a Albus que trataba de encajar una pieza que claramente no iba donde el azabache la ponía en el rompecabezas que estaban armando.

-¿Quién?

-Ella- Scorpius apuntó a la rubia que ahora estaba rodeada de todos, excepto Scorpius y Albus.

-¡Dominique!-Exclamó Albus y corrió a abrazarla.

-Al menos ahora sé su nombre-dijo Scorpius para sí.

-Es la melliza de Louis-le dijo Rose que se había acercado silenciosamente a él.

-¿Por qué no la he visto en Hogwarts?

-Va a Beauxbatons.

-¿Porqué todos la abrazan?

-Es la prima preferida de todos, para las chicas es buena confidente y consejera y para los chicos es una más de ellos.

-¿Cómo tú?

-Yo no me puedo comparar a ella, ella es increíble… ¿alguna otra pregunta?

-Sí ¿Cómo se llama el perro que cargas? Y ¿de qué raza es?

-Se llama Biscuit

-¿Biscuit?

-Me gustan las galletas.

-Se nota

-Y no es de ninguna raza, lo encontré fuera del caldero chorreante cuando fuimos a comprar las cosas para Hogwarts y convencí a mis padres de llevármelo- Rose contó eso acariciando al cachorro con cariño, Scorpius no sabía en ese momento quién se veía mas adorable: Rose o Biscuit-Y ahora Malfoy si me disculpas tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer, como cepillarme el cabello.

Scorpius al escuchar aquello se confundió un poco hasta que vio al padre de Rose que los veía con el ceño fruncido y recordó que esa frase quería decir que se encontrarían en la habitación que compartían todos los chicos, no habían suficientes habitaciones para todos y un encantamiento expandidor ayudaba a que todos cupieran en una sola habitación.

-Al, Rose se fue a cepillar el cabello-le dijo Scorpius en voz baja a Albus que volvía de saludar a su prima.

-Entonces vamos- respondió él mientras subía la escalera.

Cuando Scorpius llegó a la habitación vio a Rose sentada en la cama de James, sin Biscuit.

-¿Y Biscuit?-preguntó Scorpius a la pelirroja.

-Lo dejé en la habitación de las chicas ya que no paraba de ladrarle al baúl de Albus- respondió Rose.

\- Quizás debas abrirlo Al –propuso Scorpius y Albus asintió y se dirigió a su baúl.

-o-

Albus se arrodillo frente a su Baúl y lo abrió con cuidado, al abrirlo se encontró con un montón de arañas, tantas que la ropa no se veía. Las arañas salieron rápido del baúl, haciendo que Rose soltara un chillido y se parara sobre la cama, Albus se cayó hacia atrás por la sorpresa y Scor dio un paso atrás.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Rose una vez que las arañas desaparecieron (se escondieron)

-Ni idea-Respondió Albus.

-Esto es raro ¿por qué hay tantas arañas?-dijo Scorpius.

-No solo en el colegio, también me siguieron hasta aquí-dijo Albus mientras se levantaba.

-¿En el colegio? ¿Me están ocultado algo?- preguntó Rose enojada mientras bajaba de la cama.

-Scor creo que ya es la hora de decirle-le dijo Albus a Scorpius.

-¿Decirme qué?-Rose ya estaba furiosa, se suponía que eran sus amigos ¿por qué no confiaban en ella?

-Verás Rose, en Hogwarts encontramos arañas cerca de nosotros cada cinco minutos y Scor las escondía para que no las vieras…-Albus trató de explicarle a Rose.

-Estaba seguro de que si las veías te asustarías y no quería asustarte-interrumpió Scorpius a Albus.

-Es muy lindo de tu parte Scor, pero deberían haberme dicho, es posible que ni siquiera sean arañas normales, pueden ser crías de acromántulas, hay una colonia en el bosque prohibido, recuerda la historia de mi papá Al-dijo Rose.

-La había olvidado completamente-dijo Albus recordando una de las pocas historias que contaban los padres de Rose y su padre, ellos no les contaban mucho a sus hijos, sólo historias sin mucha importancia, nada como decirle, por ejemplo, acerca de los horrocruxs.

-Hay que tener cuidado-dijo Rose.

-Ya lo sé-respondió Albus- los tres.

-No duden en matar si ven a una-Scorpius y Albus asintieron.


	10. El día antes de navidad

Los días en la Madriguera pasaron rápido para el trío de plata, ya era 24 de diciembre, seguían apareciendo arañas por todos lados y los tres intentaban matarlas pero estas se escondían rápido.

-Quizás deberíamos decirle a un adulto-dijo Scorpius en la habitación de los chicos donde estaban él, Albus y Rose.

-No, si se lo decimos nos tendrán bajo vigilancia y no podremos investigar- dijo Rose despegando la vista del libro donde estaba leyendo sobre las acromántulas- estos libros no sirven de nada-dijo mientra arrojaba el libro frustrada- solo dicen que las acromántulas hablan y que tienen cierta inteligencia pero nada más, no se dice cómo aparecieron, solo teorías sin fundamento y no dice nada acerca de su participación en las guerras mágicas, y Al tu y yo sabemos por nuestros padres que si tuvieron importancia al menos en la batalla de Hogwarts, es decir que no son imposibles de adiestrar como sale en el libro y…

-Rose, te quiero pero ¿Por qué no nos dices a qué vas de una vez?-dijo Albus aburrido.

-A lo que voy es que tenemos que investigar en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca del colegio-respondió Rose.

-Eso es una locura- dijo Scorpius.

-Por ahora lo es, pero si nos coseguimos el mapa del merodeador con James podremos ir sin que nos descubran-dijo Rose.

-Solo hay un problema, Rose ¿Cómo nos encontraremos? Estamos en distintas casas-dijo Albus.

-Tenemos que encontrar un modo de comunicarnos-dijo Scorpius.

-¿En serio creen que no pensé ya en eso?-dijo Rose mientras sacaba tres galeones del bolsillo-Al, ¿recuerdas la historia del ED?

-¿Están hechizadas?- Albus estaba realmente sorprendido por el potencial mágico de su prima.

-Sí-respondió Rose- le pregunte a mamá si me enseñaba el hechizo y lo hizo- Rose estaba notoriamente orgullosa de su logro.

-¿Y cómo funcionan?-Preguntó Scorpius mirando los galeones en las manos de Rose.

-Escribes con la varita en el galeón y lo que escribiste aparece en las demás, cuando alguien escriba algo las demás se calentaran para avisar a su dueño que fue modificada, así-explicó Albus y tomó uno de los galeones que tenía Rose e hizo una demostración.

-Genial- dijo Scorpius y tomó una de las monedas.

-Y es aprueba de tontos, nada mas no se te vayan a confundir con tus demás galeones Scor-dijo Rose.

-tendré cuid…- Scorpius no alcanzó a terminar porque sintieron unos pasos que se acercaban a la habitación en la que estaban y Rose temiendo que fuera algún adulto se metió en un armario. (n/a ¡Y llegó a Narnia! Jajajajaj ok no, necesito amigos u.u )

-¿Han visto a Rose?-Preguntó Hugo, se veía agitado- papá está como loco buscándola.

-No la hemos visto-respondió Albus mientras disimuladamente se apoyaba en las puertas del armario para que Rose no saliera.

-Esta bien, si la ven me avisan-dijo mientras salía de la habitación y juntaba la puerta.

-¡YA DEJAME SALIR!- gritó Rose mientras golpeaba la puerta del armario para que Albus la dejara salir.

-Todavía no-le dijo Albus sin moverse.

-Tengo mi varita y no temo usarla Albus Severus Potter-amenazó Rose y Albus se apartó, haciendo que Rose cayera de rodillas en medio de la habitación.

-¿Severus?- preguntó Scorpius y Albus se encogió de hombros.

-La próxima vez avisa cuando te quites-dijo Rose mientras se paraba con la ayuda de Scorpius-gracias Scor.

-Sabía que no se detestaban- dijo Hugo entrando en la habitación encontrando a su hermana tomando la mano de Scorpius después de que la ayudara a levantarse- y Rose, era mentira papá esta jugando quidditch con los demás-agregó mientras entraba en la habitación y se sentaba en una de las camas.

-Por eso dije que no salieras, no se sintieron los pasos de Hugo alejarse-dijo Albus mientras se sentaba junto a Hugo- ¿y están jugando quidditch sin nosotros?

-Si a eso se le puede llamar quidditch, sí-respondio Hugo- están jugando Mamá, papá, tía Fleur, Lucy, Victoire-Fleur, Bill y Victoire llegaron un día después que los demás al darse cuenta de que Dominique no estaba- y tío Harry, y eso sin decir que la abuela es el árbitro.

-¿Por qué están jugando? Ellas odian el quidditch-dijo Rose.

-Papá dijo que se quería reír un rato y arrastró a Tío Harry a la "diversión"-Respondió Hugo haciendo comillas con los dedos cuando dijo diversión- y ahora volviendo a ustedes-Hugo señalo a Rose y Scorpius que estaban sentados frente a él y Albus- creo que merezco una explicación.

-Veras, yo y Scorpius…-Rose no sabía cómo explicarle a su hermano, aún estaba algo nerviosa después de que su hermano la viera tomando la mano de Scorpius.

-Rose, si no me explicas voy a empezar a sacar conclusiones que no me agradan-dijo Hugo serio.

-Rose es mi mejor amiga desde unos días después de empezar Hogwarts- dijo Scorpius.

-¿Mejor amiga?-Rose estaba sorprendida, no pensaba que importara tanto para Scorpius.

-Sí, ¿o creías que te odiaba en secreto o algo así?-Le dijo Scorpius burlonamente a Rose.

-No, pero por nuestras peleas pensé que…-Rose no sabía que decir.

-Rosie, Rosie, Rosie las peleas son mi medio de diversión- le dijo Scorpius.

-¡No me llames Rosie!-le djo Rose- y también eres mi mejor amigo Scor- dijo esto último en un susurro que solo escuchó Scorpius.

-Bien ahora que ya aclaramos todo-dijo Hugo -¿Por qué no se lo dices a papá?

-No quiero que vaya a Azkabán por asesinato- respondió Rose.

-Oh! vamos Rosie, no creo que…-Hugo hizo una pausa pensando en que decir- papá no lo mataría sólo por ser tu amigo, quizás le lance un desmaius por advertencia pero nada más.

-Pero si solo soy su amigo, te creo fuera su novio pero soy su amigo-dijo Scorpius un poco asustado.

-Scor, para que te hagas una idea de los celos de mi tío, una vez me amenazó con la varita por regalarle una flor a Rose y soy su primo-dijo Albus.

-Exacto, para papá todos los hombres quieren llevarse a su princesita-dijo Hugo.

-Tengo que hablar seriamente con respecto a ese tema o moriré vieja y sola-dijo Rose.

-Quizás no sola, a lo mejor tienes un gato-dijo Albus.

-O veinte- dijo Scorpius.

-No quiero ser una solterona rodeada de gatos- dijo Rose.

-Lo siento Rose, pero yo, papá y quizás también muchos de nuestros primos nos encargaremos de que así sea-le dijo Hugo.

-Pero no le hiciste nada a Scorpius- dijo Rose.

-Ya sabía que no eran pareja, no aun…-dijo Hugo.

-¡¿Aún?!- dijeron Rose y Scorpius a la vez interrumpiendo a Hugo.

-Porque pelean mucho y se nota que algunas de sus peleas son enserio y no actuación- continuó Hugo ignorándolos.

-¿Algunas?-dijo Albus.

-Está bien, la mayoría- dijo Hugo.

-o-

Después de la cena de noche buena, la abuela Molly cantaba a dúo con Celestina Warbeck, una cantante que la abuela Molly adoraba y en la radio estaban tocando sus grandes éxitos; George y Lee Jordan, que había llegado antes de la cena, hablaban de los viejos tiempos; Bill y Fleur estaban muy acaramelados en un sofá; Percy hablaba sobre cosas del ministerio con su esposa y el abuelo Arthur; Ron, Ginny, Harry, Roxanne y Angelina hablaban sobre quidditch; Charlie, que había llegado esa mañana de Rumania, hablaba con Dominique y Molly ll sobre dragones; James, Fred y Melanie hablaban en susurros y miraban alrededor; Teddy cambiaba de forma para divertir a Victoire, Lily, Lyssander, Lorcan y Hugo; Louis y Rose jugaban con Biscuit; y Albus y Scorpius jugaban ajedrez mágico.

-Bien, creo que es hora de la historia-dijo Ron alzando la voz y todos voltearon a verlo.

-Están distraídos ¡ya! –se escuchó que decía James y a continuación todo estaba azul excepto el rincón donde estaban James, Fred y Melanie.

-Como lo sospechaba, el protego sí funciona para la bomba azul- dijo Melanie.

-¿Pero por qué no funciona para la violeta?- preguntó Fred.

-No tengo ni idea, pero la prioridad es averiguar como acabar con los efectos secundarios de la roja-dijo Melanie.

-Sí, ya me está molestando el pitido que se escucha en mi oído derecho- dijo James.

-¡NIÑOS!- gritó la abuela Molly con una voz chillona-expliquen que han hecho y por qué se escucha así mi voz-exigió.

-Creo que la voz es un efecto secundario-dijo James.

-Y se quitará lo azul mañana-dijo Fred.

-O al menos, las demás que hemos probado se quitaron al día siguiente-dijo Melanie.

-Excepto la verde, el señor Masters estuvo de color verde durante cinco semanas- dijo Fred.

-¿Ustedes inventaron esto?- dijo George también con la voz chillona.

-Sí- dijeron al mismo tiempo James, Fred y Melanie.

-Son unos genios y esta voz es fantástica-dijo George.

-Sí, pensándolo bien dejemos la voz- dijo Melanie.

-George no los motives- le reprendió la abuela Molly.

-Está bien mamá, niños no lo hagan con su abuela presente-dijo George – pero necesito unas de esas para la tienda-le susurró y de la nada todos volvieron a ser de sus colores normales.

-Ésta duro solo cinco minutos-dijo James.

-Anótalo Mel- le dijo Fred a Melanie.

-En eso estoy- dijo Melanie que anotaba algo en una libreta-¿alguien puede hablar para saber si también se quitó la voz?

-Bueno ya que no estamos azules voy a contar la historia-dijo Ron con voz normal y se sentó en un sofá, todos lo rodearon sentándose en el piso o en los demás sofás-¿Qué historia podría contar hoy?-dijo mientras miraba a su público y con el desiluminador apagó las luces dejando solo la luz de una lámpara.

-La de las acromántulas-dijo Hugo mirando a su hermana.

-¡No! Esa no- dijo Rose –Cuenta cuando Tío Harry derrotó al dragón en el torneo de los tres magos.

-No, que cuente cuando tia Herm le lanzó los pajaros-dijo James con una sonrisa burlona.

-No, ya sé qué contar-dijo Ron clavando la vista en Scorpius- creo que nunca he contado uno de los enfrentamientos con Malfoy.

-Ron, no- dijo Hermione.

-¿Por qué no les cuento como lo golpeaste en tercero?-dijo Ron mirándola a los ojos.

-Ron, ya basta-le dijo Harry.

-¿Cuándo te batiste a duelo con él en el baño en sexto?-dijo Ron mirando esta vez a su amigo, los demás no sabían qué decir o hacer-¿o una de las muchas veces que llamó sangre sucia a Hermione? ¿O cuando me envenenó?

-Ésa vez la botella no era para tí-le dijo Hermione.

-¿Acaso es mejor que intentara matar a Dumbledore que a mí?-dijo Ron.

-¡YA BASTA!- gritó Molly- todos a la cama- dijo apuntando a las escaleras- Scor, cariño si quieres te tomas un chocolate caliente antes de acostarte-le dijo a Scor y él negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien, gracias- dijo Scorpius y se paró y subió junto con todos.

-Lo siento Scor-le dijo Rose en voz baja a Scorpius cuando pasó a su lado.

-No importa, estoy acostumbrado al desprecio-dijo Scorpius tranquilo sin saber que hizo sentir aún peor a Rose.


	11. ¿Dónde están los mocosos?

-¡REGALOS!-Gritó James despertando a Scorpius, Albus, Teddy, Fred, Louis y Charlie (que dormía con ellos para, según el, no sentirse tan solo)

-¿No podías esperar hasta las 10?-dijo Teddy mientras miraba su reloj de muñeca -son apenas las 7:00.

-No-dijo James y corrió hasta la puerta para bajar a buscar sus regalos.

-Espera-lo detuvo Albus -¿Alguien ha visto a Hugo y Lorcan? -todos los chicos de la habitación negaron con la cabeza.

-Pues vamos a buscarlos-propuso Fred- y de pasadita abrimos nuestros regalos.

-Chicos ustedes búsquenlos, por mientras yo voy a hacerme un café-dijo Charlie y desapareció

-¿Cómo desapareció? –pregunto Scorpius mientras veía la cama vacía de Charlie- Creí que no se podía aparecer dentro de la madriguera.

-Es un nuevo hechizo que invento papá con ayuda de tía Herm-dijo Albus- puedes aparecerte estando dentro de los límites pero no puedes aparecerte dentro si estas fuera-explicó.

-Así es mas fácil escapar en caso de un ataque, pero a la vez el hecho de que no se puedan aparecer dentro hace que la madriguera sea más segura-agregó James-o eso le escuché decir a tía Herm mientras papá lo implementaba.

-Ahora que ya aclararon eso-dijo Fred- vamos por los regalos, quiero decir vamos a buscar a Lorcan y Hugo.

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron a la puerta pero cuando James iba a abrir la puerta, esta se abrió golpeándolo en la cara.

-¿Han visto a Lily y Lyssandder?-preguntó Dominique que era quién abrió la puerta.

-Estoy muy bien, solo me rompí la nariz, gracias por preguntar Dom-dijo James malhumorado.

-No las hemos visto-dijo Louis- también desaparecieron Hugo y Lorcan.

-Eso no es buena señal- dijo Lucy que se asomó a la puerta.

-Sí, desde que Papá contó la historia de los merodeadores son aún más problemáticos, incluso aún más que James, Fred y Melanie- dijo Albus.

-¿Por cierto que hacen despiertas tan temprano?-preguntó Teddy.

-Melanie- respondió Molly asomándose también a la puerta.

-¡REGALOS!-escucharon gritar a Melanie desde afuera.

-Les recuerdo que tenemos que encontrar a Lily, Lyssander, Lorcan y Hugo antes de que nuestros padres se enteren de que nos descuidamos y ellos se fueron- dijo Victoire y jaló a Lucy y Molly para quitarlas de la puerta y Dominique se quitó solita de la pasada.

-Buenos días amor-dijo Teddy mientras salía y besaba a su novia.

-Tenemos que buscar a los mocosos- dijo James abriéndose paso entre los dos.

-¡YA LAS ENCONTRE!- escucharon que gritaba Rose desde la sala.

-¿Están Hugo y Lorcan con ellas?-Preguntó Victoire aumentando su voz con magia.

-¡SI!-gritó Rose.

Todos bajaron y se encontraron con Rose en la escala.

-Están en la sala-dijo Rose.

-Pues vamos-dijo James mientras seguía bajando la escala.

-¡Espera!-trató de tenerlo Rose, pero James no hizo caso y siguió bajando pero al bajar el último escalón se hundió en el piso como si fuera líquido.

-¡AYUDA!-gritó James- no sé nadar- agregó mientras chapoteaba en el piso.

-Por eso te dije que esperaras-dijo Rose y estiró la mano para ayudarlo, Jame salió del piso completamente seco- no sé que usaron pero ahora el piso está así.

-Yo sí sé- dijo Roxanne- son "pegatinas piscina" un nuevo invento de papá, paro aún no están a la venta.

-¿Entonces cómo lo consiguieron?-preguntó Melanie.

-Yo le pedí ayuda a Hugo para sacar unas cosas del laboratorio de papá, quizás Las saco en ese momento-dijo Fred.

-¿Y lo quitamos?-pregunto Lucy- tampoco sé nadar y no me quiero ahogar en el piso de mi casa favorita.

-Ese es el problema-dijo Roxanne- hasta ahora solo se quita sacando la pegatina.

-Puede estar en cualquier lado-dijo Molly.

-Toma la forma de un objeto común, normalmente tiene algo que ver con papá y su gemelo difunto-dijo Roxanne.

-¿Por qué aún no esta a la venta?-preguntó Scorpius.

-Porque al sacarla la mano te queda azul y con unas molestas epsinas rojas-dijo Roxanne.

-¿Por qué yo no lo sabia?-pregunto Fred.

-Porque papá sabía que intentarías robarla, mi deber era evitar que las vieras-dijo Roxanne - pero me descuide un poco con Hugo, no pensé que el las tomaría.

-Ya basta de hablar, tenemos que traer a los Scamander y a nuestros primos-dijo Dominique –Vic vigila que nuestros padres no salgan, no queremos que pase lo de la navidad pasada…

-¿Qué ocurrió la navidad pasada?-preguntó Scorpius.

-Todos fuimos castigados por culpa de James, Fred y Melanie, no recibimos ningún regalo ese año- dijo Roxanne.

-No me interrumpan-dijo Dominique fulminándolos con la mirada-Louis vigila a nuestros abuelos, James a tus padres, Fred a tío Ron y tía Herm, Roxanne a tio Fred y tía Angie, Melanie a tu padre, Molly y Lucy a sus padres, Teddy busca a tío Charlie que según recuerdo no estaba en la habitacion de los chicos , Rosie llévame a donde están los cuatro y Al y Scorpius vengan con nosotros, a lo mejor necesitaremos ayuda para encontrar la pegatina si los niños no la entregan por su cuenta.

-Pero la mano-dijo Albus.

-¿Eres Slytherin o no?- Albus asintió- pues usa tu astucia, ahora idiotas y hermosas primas vayan a hacer lo que les dije- ordenó Dominique y todos obedecieron.

-¿Y esa es la prima favorita de todos?- le preguntó Scorpius a Rose en voz baja.

-Sí- respondió Rose.


	12. Los merodeadores II

-Vamos Dom, este será un largo camino-dijo Rose

-¿por qué?, la sala no es muy grande- dijo Dominique confundida

-Ya lo veras-.

-creo que esto es más como un problema de primos ¿Puedo volver a mi habitación?-pregunto Scorpius que le estaba asustando lo que podría pasar más adelante.

-Scor tiene razón, es mejor que no nos metamos en este lio, vámonos primo-dijo Teddy (N/A: Teddy y Scorpius son primos ya que Andrómeda (abuela de Teddy) es la hermana de Narcissa (abuela de Scorpius)).

-Gran intento pero ustedes no se van- dijo Dom.

-Y Teddy tú ya eres considerado un Weasley-dijo Rose.

-Y si lo tuyo con Vic funciona serás parte de la familia legalmente-añadió Albus.

-Ese comentario no era necesario Al- dijo Teddy que estaba rojo como el cabello de Rose.

-Ya basta de Charla y vámonos-ordenó Dominique y todos se metieron al piso/piscina-Rose ve delante que eres la única que sabe llegar.

-Solo tenemos que llegar a esos Hugo, Lily, Lorcan, y Lyssander falsos de allí-dijo Rose señalando a los nombrados que parecían estar durmiendo plácidamente

-¿Falsos?-pregunto Teddy

-Sí, Falsos-repitió Rose mientras nadaba hasta quedar junto a los chicos falsos-Vengan- le dijo a los demás.

-¿ahora que hacemos?¿los despertamos?- pregunto Albus una vez que llegaron hasta Rose.

-No, tomémonos las manos-dijo Rose mientras tomaba las manos de Dominique y Scorpius.

-¿por qué?-pregunto Dom.

-Para aparecer todos en el mismo sueño-respondió Rose.

Una vez que todos estuvieron tomados de la mano Rose ordeno a Dominique que estirara su mano libre y tocara la mano del Lorcan falso y de la nada aparecieron a fuera de un palacio rodeado de césped, arbustos y flores, todo muy ordenado.

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto Rose.

-En Beauxbatons- respondió Dominique.

-¿Cómo llegamos aquí?-pregunto Teddy.

-Es un Traslasueño- dijo Rose- de sortilegios Weasley, hace que al tocar el traslasueño te lleve a lo que soñaste esta noche-Dominique al escuchar eso empalideció un poco- si lo mezclas con Ilubitacion se crea lo que han hecho los menores de la familia, la sala anterior era una ilusión, tenemos que encontrar otro traslasueño para ir a la verdadera sala-.

-¿y tú como sabes esto?-pregunto Scorpius.

-lo descubrí con Lorcan hace un año, cuando lo invito a casa-Respondio Rose- Hugo tardo un dia entero en encontrarnos-.

-¿así que a pecas le gustan los menores?-.

-¡No me gusta Lorcan!- casi gritó Rose- y solo es un año menor-.

-Rose solo tienes que aceptar tus sentimientos, el amor es algo normal-.

-que no me gusta Lorcan, ¿no tienes algo mejor que hacer? Rubio teñido-.

-querida, soy rubio natural, que tu amado no lo sea es otra cosa.

-que no me gusta Lorcan-.

-sigue negando, algún día aceptaras tus sentimientos y yo diré "te lo dije"-.

-¡eso nunca pasara!, la que dirá "te lo dije seré yo cuando me veas feliz con otro hombre-.

-te digo que el que dira "te lo die" sere yo-.

-y yo te digo que ser…-.

-dejen de pelear y vamos a buscar el traslasueño- interrumpió Dom- si llegan los adultos no solo estarán en problemas esos mocosos, sino que nosotros también por no vigilarlos bien-agregó y echo un vistazo a algún lado del lugar antes de seguir hablando - no creo que este por acá asi que entremos y vayámonos lo más lejos posible de los jardines ya que no hay nada que ver, sip, absolutamente nada que ver-.

-chicos-dijo Albus pero nadie le prestó atención.

-de acuerdo, tú conoces este lugar así que te seguimos- dijo Rose.

-espero que el castillo no sea muy grande para no tardar-dijo Teddy.

-chicos-volvió a intentar llamar Albus.

-Lo es-dijo Dom- ahora entremos rápido, no hay tiempo que perder, alejémonos de aquí-.

-Perfecto, ahora vamos a tardar una eternidad y todo por culpa del estúpido Lorcan, novio de Rose-dijo Scorpius.

-primero: No es estúpido, segundo: no lo hizo el solo y tercero: ¡NO ES MI NOVIO!- dijo Rose

-¡CHICOS!- gritó Albus y todos voltearon a verlo- ahora que tengo su atención: creo que ya encontré el traslasueño.

-¿Dónde?-preguntaron todos a coro.

-allá, entre el Rosal y esa niña- dijo Al, Dom al ver donde decía Albus se puso tan palida como el papel.

-pues vamos-dijo Rose y empezó a caminar hacia el Traslasueño pero Dominique la detuvo.

-mejor esperemos a que ella se valla-dijo Dom nerviosa.

-no, vamos ahora, no hay tiempo que perder-dijo Rose.

-pero…-Dominique no alcanzo a terminar porque Teddy la tomó en brazos.

-valla que pesas Dom-.

-¡BAJAME!-.

-No-dijo Teddy y empezó a caminar en dirección al Traslasueño, junto a los demás y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca vieron a una Dominique ¡en Ropa interior!

-¡NO VEAN!- gritó Dominique pero ya era tarde.

-¿en serio Dom?, creí que estos sueños solo salían en la televisión muggle-dijo Albus riendo.

-Nunca pensé que usaras ropa interior con encaje-dijo Rose sinceramente.

-y es roja, Dominique que atrevida y sexy te vez-dijo Teddy en tono burlón.

-me da miedo decir algo así que me callo-dijo Scorpius.

-y quédate calladito-dijo Dom-y Rose, ¡por favor haz algo!-suplico.

Rose al escuchar eso corrió hasta llegar al Traslasueño y al tocarlo todos aparecieron en la sala de la madriguera, tomados de la mano como antes, solo habían unos pequeños cambios insignificantes como el hecho de que ¡estaba de cabeza! y en el medio de la sala estaban Hugo, Lorcan, Lyssander y Lily comiendo golosinas sobre una balsa dentro de un circulo hecho con tiza.

-¡Rosie ha vuelto!- anuncio Lorcan- y con compañía-.

-Teddy ve por tio Charlie- ordeno Dominique y Teddy se fue nadando hasta la cocina.

-Odio este piso-dijo Scorpius- al menos en el sueño podíamos caminar.

-y ver la ropa interior de Dom-añadió Albus.

-No quiero que vuelvan a mencionar eso- dijo Dominique y fulmino a Albus con la mirada.

-lo anterior fue idea de Lorcan- dijo Lily.

-lo suponía -dijo Scorpius entre dientes.

-y el piso idea de lyss- dijo Hugo.

\- ¿y poner esto de cabeza?-pregunto Dom.

-Lily- respondio Lyssander

-y Hugo trajo los dulces y…-Lily no alcanzo a terminar ya que Lorcan le tapo la boca.

-deja que vean lo siguiente antes de decirles-dijo Lyssander.

-Bueno niños ya es hora de volver, vengan aquí y quiten la pegatina-ordeno Dominique.

-No queremos-dijo Hugo.

-Scorpius ve a buscarlos- dijo Dominique y Scorpius obedeció.

-Scor, ¡NO!- trato de detenerlo Rose pero ya era muy tarde, Scorpius era un bebe, Rose lo cogio antes de que se hundiera en el piso/piscina-Usaron la Tiza de edad para crear ese círculo, cualquiera mayor de diez años que intente pasarlo se transformara en bebé-.

-Esa fue la otra idea de Hugo-dijo Lorcan.

-¿Quién diría que Scorpius de bebe fuera tan lindo-dijo Rose que ahora estaba sentada en un sofá flotante con Scorpius en brazos.

-Rose ¿quieres venir a ayudar?-dijo Dom.

-ya voy-dijo Rose y bajo del sofá dejando a Scorpius en el- pero aviso que no tengo ni idea de donde está la pegatina-.

-¿Dónde está la pegatina?-le preguntó Dominique a los niños.

-la pegatina está muy a la vista-dijo Lyssander.

-Si quieren una pista-dijo Lorcan.

-Es un objeto de gran tamaño-dijo Hugo.

-Espero logren encontrarla este año-dijo Lily.

-¿lo estuvieron ensayando cierto?-pregunto Dominique aunque ya sabia la respuesta.

-Sip, ¿salió bien?-dijo Lily

-Sí, estupendo-dijo Albus para hacer sentir bien a su hermana.

-Yo lo inventé-dijo Lily con orgullo.

-A la vista y de gran tamaño-dijo Dominique mientras pensaba.

-¿es ese cuadro?-preguntó Rose viendo un gran cuadro de una comadrejaque no recrdaba haber visto antes en la madriguera.

-¡Bien!, un punto para Rosie-dijo Lorcan aplaudiendo-¿ahora como la despegan?-.

-Eso es fácil-dijo Albus y se acerco al cuadro y lo sacó tapándose la mano con la manga, al sacarla el piso volvio a la normalidad y la camisa del pijama de Albus se volvio azul y le salieron espinas rojas-¿alguien quiere un abrazo?-pregunto con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

-ahora solo nos falta quitar la línea-dijo Rose.

-y no olvides devolver la sala a la normalidad, no creo que a los adultos les guste ver la sala de cabeza-dijo Lily.

-Eso se arregla fácilmente con un finite incantatem y lo de la tiza, solo se necesita agua para limpiarla, después de todo solo es una simple tiza-dijo Rose- y Lily ya se que tomaste mi varitaa, la quiero de vuelta.

-me atrapaste-dijo Lily y le lanzo la varita a Rose.

-tienen suerte de no tener aun el detector de magia-dijo Albus.

-Es exactamente lo mismo si tuvieran el detector o no-dijo Rose-el detector detecta la magia, no quien la crea-.

-podemos hacer magia sin que los del ministerio sepan que fuimos nosotros, van a creer que fue alguno de los adultos-dijo Dominique.

-mejor dejamos de hablar y acabamos con esto-dijo Rose-¡Finite Incantatem!-Exclamo y la sala volvio a la normalidad-¡Aguamenti!-un chorro de agua salio de la varita de Rose, agua que uso para limpiar la tiza.

-Por fin todo volvio a la normalidad-dijo Scorpius que tenía once años de nuevo-Ser un bebe es algo molesto, tenia cosas que decir pero no podía-.

-pero eras un bebe adorable-le dijo Rose.

-sabia que te gustan los menores, pero no pensé que tan menores-dijo Scorpius para molestar a Rose.

-por favor no peleen-interrumpió Albus antes de que Rose le contestara a Scorpius.

-En vez de pelear vayan a avisarle a los demás que todo ya a acabo-dijo Dominique.

-pero aun no quitamos el Traslasueño y la Ilubitacion-dijo Albus.

-Rose ya lo quito con el Finite Incantatem-dijo Lorcan.

-Entonces yo me voy a avisarle a los demás que esto ya paso-dijo Dominique y subio a avisarle a los demás- vayan a buscar a Teddy y tío Charlie que conociéndolos se quedaron escondidos en la cocina-grito Dom desde arriba y Scorpius fue a buscar a su primo.

-lástima que nadie más pudo ver nuestra obra maestra-dijo Hugo

-Se supone que con esto todos se enterarían de nuestra potencia como bromistas y nos aceptarían como los merodeadores II-dijo Lyssander.

-si eso es lo que quieren, le contaremos a los demás lo que ocurrió-dijo Albus.

-Y todos ya vieron lo que hicieron con el piso-agrego Scorpius que acababa de aparecer por la puerta de la cocina junto a Teddy y Charlie-se la historia de los merodeadores gracias a algunas cartas que Teddy me envía de vez en cuando-agrego al ver la cara de desconcierto de los demás al ver que el sabia sobre los merodeadores.

-Ustedes ya se ganaron el titulo de los merodeadores II-dijo Teddy - conozco mejor que nadie la historia de mi padre y sus amigos y ustedes pequeños ya tienen más que merecido ese título-ante esto Lily, Lorcan, Lyssander y Hugo se veían felices y satisfechos.

-pero como ya tienen su preciado título-dijo Rose- no repitan esto-.

-no prometemos nada, hermana-dijo Hugo.


	13. ¡Regalos!

Una vez que todo volvió a la normalidad todos fueron a buscar a sus respectivos padres para abrir los regalos, ya que alguno de los adultos hechizó los regalos para que no se pudieran abrir.

-voy a preparar el desayuno- dijo la abuela Molly y se fue en dirección a la cocina

-¿no podían esperar a las 10:00?-pregunto Hermione somnolienta.

-lo mismo dije yo-dijo Teddy..

-y en respuesta a tu pregunta tía-dijo james

-no- termino Fred

-de acuerdo, quitare el hechizo-dijo Hermione y sin emitir ningún sonido hizo un movimiento con su varita-ya pueden abrirlos, este hechizo es muy útil para que no abran los regalos antes de tiempo y no me pienso arriesgar a que Fred, James y Melanie memoricen el contra hechizo-agregó mientras miraba severamente a los nombrados pero estos no se dieron cuenta ya que se encontraban junto con todos sus primos buscando sus regalos debajo del árbol de navidad.

-Usar magia no verbal, que astuta-dijo Ron antes de besar a su esposa.

-¿pueden guardar eso para cuando estén solos?-le dijo Harry.

-¿Qué esperas pa?-dijo Lily desde debajo del árbol de navidad mientras buscaba alguno de sus regalos-ayúdame a buscar mis regalos-.

-ya voy cariño-dijo Harry y acompaño a su hija.

-Papá, no encuentro mis regalos-le dijo Hugo a Ron haciendo un puchero.

-Accio regalos de Hugo-dijo Ron y varios regalos llegaron a él.

-Gracias pa-dijo Hugo satisfecho, en realidad ni siquiera intento buscar sus regalos entre tantos.

-Siempre haces eso para ahorrarte la búsqueda de todos tus regalos, no entiendo como papá sigue cayendo-dijo Rose que también se encontraba debajo del árbol buscando sus regalos pero vio lo que su hermano acababa de hacer.

-Creo que papá no piensa mucho en ello-le dijo Hugo a Rose mientras abría uno de sus regalos.

-o-

En otro lado de la habitación Albus y Scorpius observaban como todos abrían sus regalos.

-¿no deberías estar tú también allí?-pregunto Scorpius

-Veré mis regalos cuando ya todos hayan abierto los suyos, asi solo quedaran los mios-.

-que astuto-.

-lo sé-.

Pasaron alrededor de 30 minutos y finalmente solo quedaban los regalos de Albus, quien corrió a abrirlos.

-El desayuno está servido-anuncio la abuela Molly-Albus cariño apúrate para que no comas solo y dile a Scorpius que también está el regalo de su padre allí ya que llego esta noche-.

-ya escuchaste-le dijo Albus a Scorpius- vamos a abrirlos regalos para ir comer pronto.

Dicho esto Albus termino de Abrir sus regalos y Scorpius se dispuso a abrir sus dos únicos regalos.

-¿Dos?-Dijo Scorpius sorprendido y confundido al ver que dos regalos llevaban su nombre y no solamente uno como se lo esperaba.

-Debe de ser de mi abuela, siempre teje los típicos chalecos con nuestros nombres-dijo Albus mientras se ponía un chaleco Esmeralda que tenía escrito "Albus" en letras azules-este es un ejemplo-agrego.

-Tienes razón, es un chaleco-dijo Scorpius mientras sacaba un chaleco igual que el de Albus, la única deiferencia era que el de Scorpius decía "Scor" y estaba escrito con letras plateada.

-¿Y que te dio tu padre?-le pregunto Albus a Scorpius.

-Ropa-respondió Scorpius- como siempre, vamos a comer-agregó y fueron a comer.

Después de comer Albus, Rose y Scorpius fueron a la habitación de los chicos para intercambiar regalos entre ellos.

-Toma Rose-dijo Albus mientras le pasaba a Rose un paquete envuelto torpemente- por tu cumpleaños y por .

-¿cumpleaños?-.

-Es mañana-dijo Rose mientras habría su regalo-¡Es hermoso!-Exclamo al ver que era un vestido de manga larga y color morado con dos flores celestes bordadas en una esquina-gracias Al-dijo y guardo el Vestido en una bolsa donde tenía otros dos paquetes.

-No fue nada, Lily me ayudo a elegirlo- dijo Albus.

-Rose, perdón no sabía que mañana era tu cumpleaños, solo te compre esto-dijo Scorpius mientras le pasaba a Rose una pequeña cajita de color rosa.

-No es tu culpa, yo no te dije, no había forma de que lo supieras-dijo Rose abrió la cajita, sacando de ella una cadena con un dije en forma de Rosa roja-Es muy lindo, gracias Scor-dijo y abrazo a Scorpius- lo guardare para alguna ocacion especial ya que conociéndome lo haré pedazos si me lo pongo ahora-agrego y lo guardo junto al vestido que le dio Albus y sacaba los dos paquetes y se los daba a Scorpius y Albus- no sabía muy bien que darles, espero que les guste-.

-¡BROMAS DE SORTILEGIOS WEASLEY!-dijeron Albus y Scorpius al mismo tiempo-gracias Rose-agregaron y abrazaron a Rose.

-Es una caja con las mejores bromas de la temporada, elegidas en votación abierta en su pagina oficial de Fenixbook-dijo Rose mientras era aplastada entre Albus y Scorpius por el abrazo-papá me ayudo a conseguirlas todas ya que algunas fueron descontinuadas.

-Albus toma tu regalo-dijo Scorpius una vez que soltaron a Rose mientras le pasaba una caja con orificios en la tapa-.

-Gracias Sc…Algo se movió dentro-dijo Albus asustado.

-Solo ábrelo-dijo Scorpius.

-¡Un Huron!- Exclamó Albus mientras sacaba su nueva mascota de la caja-le pondré Jabón.

-¿Jabón?-dijeron Scorpious y Rose confundidos-.

-Es un buen nombre-dijo Albus- Gracias Scor, y yo creí que nunca tendría una mascota propia, ya que Sky es de la familia, no sólo mía-agrego y dejando a Jabón de vuelta en su caja le aventó un paquete a la cara de Scorpius-.

-¿No podías pasármelo en las manos?-dijo Scorpius mientras se sobaba el lugar donde le llego el regalo.

-No-dijo Albus- ahora ábrelo-.

-Está bien, está bien-dijo Scorpius mientras abría el regalo y sacaba un ejemplar de "Quidditch a través de los tiempos"-Hace tiempo que quería uno de estos, gracias Al.

-De nada-dijo Albus-Ahora tenemos que vestirnos, papá nos llevara a hogsmade a ver el espectáculo navideño que habrá en las tres escobas y después iremos a ver la feria navideña de los muggles-.

-¿A los tres?-preguntó Rose.

-Sí, papá dijo que llevara a mis mejores amigos, es decir ustedes-Dijo Albus.

El trío de plata paso todo el día fuera Rose y Scorpius mágicamente pasaron el día sin discutir y Albus le tuvo que contar a su padre toda la farsa de la enemistad entre Rose y Scorpius, cuando volvieron a la madriguera ya era de noche y estaban tan cansados que se fueron directamente a la cama, Rose ni se percató de que la madriguera estaba lista para celebrar su cumpleañosel día siguiente, el plan distractor de Albus para que los adultos preparan el cumpleaños de Rose sin que ella se diera cuenta fue un éxito.


	14. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Rosie!

Al día siguiente Albus y Scorpius se levantaron contra su voluntad a las 8:00 am para terminar de preparar las cosas para el cumpleaños de Rose que, a último momento, decidieron celebrarlo en el patio de la madriguera, en la tienda Weasley*, entonces estuvieron toda la mañana llevando los adornos desde la sala hasta el patio, escondiendo la comida que se serviría más tarde y ayudando a terminar el pastel, pero Scorpius y Albus estaban tan adormilados que cometían errores siempre, como cuando Albus tenía que pasar el azúcar a la abuela Molly para el pastel y le paso la sal por equivocación, como castigo tuvo que preparar toda la mezcla de la masa de nuevo el solo y sin magia, como el detector de magia detectaba la magia y no quien la hacía en la madriguera los primos Weasley usaban la magia libremente sin preocuparse por ello, su única preocupación era la reprimenda que les podría llegar de sus padres. Una vez que todo estuvo listo mandaron a Lily a buscar a Rose que a las 12:30 pm aun dormía.

A Lily no le costó mucho despertar a Rose, solo tuvo que mencionar la palabra "comida" y esta despertó al instante, Rose a diferencia de Lily, tenía el apetito característico de los Weasley. Rose se vistió con el vestido nuevo que Albus le regaló el día anterior, leggins blancos por debajo de este debido al frío, unas botas blancas con pompones a los lados y para domar su rebelde cabellera se puso un simple cintillo del mismo color que las botas y el chaleco que le regalo la abuela Weasley, el de Rose era blanco y tenía bordado "Rosie" con letras rosas, la "O" tenía forma de rosa y era de color rojo, Rose con esa ropa tenía un aspecto bastante adorable. Una vez vestida Lily la guio a la tienda Weasley donde se encontró con un sonoro "sorpresa" de parte de su familia y amigos presentes , y acto seguido la abuela Molly apareció con toda la comida, Rose en su cumpleaños no recibe regalos además del de sus padres, que ese año fue un dije con forma de dragón,puesto que la varita de Rose es de centro de dragón, que se podía colgar a su varita, pero eso a Rose no le importaba ya que no necesitaba de regalos para divertirse en su cumpleaños, además tenía los que recibió el día anterior.

Después del almuerzo todos los primos Weasley junto con los Scamander y Scorpius salieron a jugar mientras que los adultos fueron a hablar cosas que para los niños eran muy aburridas, ya saben política y esas cosas, la abuela Granger fue con la abuela Molly a enseñarle algunas recetas de dulces muggle que a los Weasley le encantaba comer en el cumpleaños de Rose y El abuelo Arthur bombardeaba de preguntas al abuelo Granger sobre objetos muggles.

Despues de un rato de hacer distintas cosas a los primos Weasley se les ocurrio jugar quidditch,el juego que disputaban los primos era un hombres vs mujeres, el equipo de los varones era "Machos peludos" compuesto por Hugo, Scorpius y Louis como cazadores, James y Fred como golpeadores, Albus como buscador y Lorcan como guardián, el equipo de las mujeres era "Las Banshees" compuesto por Lily, Lyssander y Roxanne como cazadoras, Melanie y Molly II como golpeadoras, a Lucy por falta de personas la obligaron a jugar como buscadora y Rose como guardiana, Teddy se quedó como árbitro.

-¡¿QUÉ ME QUIERES VOLAR LA CABEZA MALFOY?!-gritó Rose cuando `por culpa de Malfoy casi le llega la quaffle a la cabeza.

-Debes aceptar los peligros de ser guardiana, Weasley-le respondió el Rubio.

-Y creo que ese es punto para el equipo de los machos peludos-dijo James.

-James tiene razón, es punto para los machos peludos- dijo Teddy, ganándose una mirada asesina de Rose.

-¡LA SNITCH!- exclamo Lucy mientras voló torpemente hacia lo que ella creía que era la snitch, cuando solo era un galeón tirado en el piso-falsa alarma.

-Lucy, es la quinta vez que encuentras la "snitch"-le reprimió Roxanne-¡concéntrate!-.

-¡Sabes que no me gusta el quiditch!-se defendió Lucy.

-Por lo menos haz el intento, no quiero perder contra estos idiotas-le dijo Molly II.

-Lucy ¡CUIDADO!-le gritó Lorcan a Lucy para advertirle de la bludger que se dirigía a ella-.

-¡RENUNCIO!-gritó Lucy tras caerse de la escoba al esquivar presurosamente la bludger.

-pero Lucy nos falta una-trató de detenerla Rose pero Lucy ya había entrado en la casa-¿ahora qué hacemos?-.

-No nos queda otra que rendirnos-dijo Lily mientras se agachaba para esquivar la bludger- ¡TEDDY HAZ ALGO CON ESAS MALDITAS PELOTAS!- le gritó Lily a Teddy.

-Ya voy-dijo Teddy mientras usaba magia para controlar las bludgers-perdón Lily.

-¿Entonces hemos ganado?-pregunto Hugo.

-Eso creo-dijo Albus.

-Que alguien me explique qué hacen jugando quiditch sin mí-dijo una voz femenina molesta.

-¡NATHALY!- exclamaron todos al voltear a ver a la dueña de la voz.

La dueña de esa voz era Nathaly, la hermana gemela de Susan, eran casi iguales, la principal diferencia entre las dos es que Nathaly era rubia, igual que Nathan, su hermano mayor, detrás de ella aparecieron Susan y Nathan, todos bajaron inmediatamente a saludar.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Rosie!- exclamaron los tres hermanos al unísono.

-¿Qué les trae por acá primos mios?-pregunto Albus.

-Saludar por navidad y el cumpleaños de Rose-Respondió Nathan-Nuestros padres se encuentran dentro, ellos tienen tu regalo Rosie-.

-¿tenemos que ir a saludar?-pregunto Lily.

-No, papá está muy ocupado presumiendo los logros de Nathaly por su destaco en absolutamente TODOS los deportes, hasta es mejor que yo en quidditch y ni tiene magia la muy maldita-dijo Nathan a lo que Nathaly solo soltó una risa burlona- y mama habla del trabajo con tía Hermione**.

-Entonces volvamos al juego-dijo Rose-Nathaly tú eres la buscadora-agregó mientras le pasaba la escoba que lucy dejó botada.

-Entendido-dijo Nathaly mientras montaba en la escoba***.

-Yo solo observaré-dijo Susan-no me gustan las escobas-.

-Tranquila, una vez terminemos el partido iremos a hacer algo que le guste a todos-dijo Rose a o que Susan le sonrió agradecida.

-Tu Nathan serás el árbitro-dijo Teddy- ahora yo iré a besuquear, digo a hablar con Victoire-agregó y se fue corriendo antes de que alguien hiciera cualquier comentario.

-Bien, quiero un juego limpio-dijo Nathan y toco el silbato, dando inicio nuevamente al juego.

Durante todo el juego los primos jugaron limpiamente sin mayores problemas más que las frecuentes peleas entre Rose y Scorpius y las bromas pesadas entre Fred, James y Melanie, las Banshees ganaron 450-250, Nathaly tomo la Snitch sin que Albus viera siquiera el resplandor de tan escurridiza pelota, no porque Albus fuera malo, sino que nathaly era DEMASIADO buena.

-Buen juego-dijo Rose-Ahora vamos a comer.

Todos entraron a la madriguera para comer, ya que a esa hora se estaba poniendo oscuro y empezaba a helar así que comerían dentro y no en la tienda. Ya dentro de la madriguera a Rose le cantaron el "cumpleaños feliz" y comieron, después de comer Ron se puso de pie para explicar cuál sería la siguiente y última actividad del cumpleaños de Rose.

-Querida familia… y Malfoy-dijo Ron con disgusto al mencionar el apellido del rubio- como última actividad del día se me ocurrió hacer un "torneo" de duelos, será en equipos de tres personas y el ganador competirá contra Harry, Hermione y yo, debo recalcar que en este torneo los adultos no podrán participar, sin contar a Victoire y Teddy, ellos aun son jóvenes y los dejaré participar, sólo por esta vez.

Después de escuchar esto todos se empezaron a agrupar en equipos quedando finalmente de esta manera:

Melanie, Fred y James - Roxanne, Molly y Susan - Nathan, Louis y Dominique - Lorcan, Lyssander, Lily y Hugo - Albus, Rose y Scorpius - Victoire, Teddy y Lucy.

A Lorcan, Lyssander, Lily y Hugo les dejaron estar todos juntos por ser los más pequeños y al no tener su propia varita les tuvieron que prestar unas.

En un principio a Ron le sorprendió que su princesa se agrupara con Malfoy pero después pensó que fue así porque Albus quería estar con ambos.

Cada duelo duraba entre 10 y 30 minutos, sorprendentemente los dos grupos finalistas no fueron de los que tenían los integrantes con mayor edad y conocimientos, sino que todo lo contrario, los finalistas fueron los merodeadores II y el trío de plata, ganando este último.

-Bien, creo que es nuestro turno-dijo Harry.

-Yo quiero enfrentarme a mi hija-dijo Hermione- quiero poner a prueba lo que ha aprendido en Hogwarts-.

-Yo quiero al Malfoy-dijo Ron con una mirada sádica que asustó a Scorpius.

-Entonces creo que me tendré que enfocar en ti, Albus Severus Potter-dijo Harry.

-Quiero un duelo justo, nada de magia oscura-dijo Teddy que era nuevamente el árbitro- ahora empiecen-.

Una vez que empezó el duelo se veían hechizos ir venir entre los contrincantes, sin llegar a tocar a su objetivo, quedando todos los presentes hechizados menos los que se enfrentaban.

-Cuidado, Rose- le advirtió Scorpius a Rose cuando vio que un hechizo originalmente dirigido a Albus casi le llega a Rose.

Gracias a la advertencia de Scorpius Rose pudo desviar el hechizo con su varita para que le llegara a su padre que aprovechando que Scorpius estaba distraído lo apuntaba con su varita dispuesto a desarmarlo, pero el que resultó desarmado fue el.

-Eso no es justo- reclamó Ron.

-Sí lo es tío-dijo Teddy ganándose una mirada asesina muy similar a la que recibió de Rose hace unas horas.

Scorpius aprovechando que ya no se tenía que preocupar por Ron trató de ayudar a Rose pero le fue imposible desarmarla, ahora podía observar que Hermione tenía bien merecido el título de "la mejor bruja de su generación" , pero gracias a que Hermione se agachó esquivando el expelliarmus que le lanzó Scorpius, este hechizo le llegó a Harry, haciendo volar su varita hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, ahora sólo quedaba Hermione, sería fácil, ya que eran tres contra uno, o eso fue lo que pensaron ellos, Hermione dio pelea durante otros 10 minutos hasta que finalmente fue desarmada por su hija tras tropezarse con la varita de Albus quien había sido desarmado unos momentos antes por ella.

-Ganamos-Exclamó Rose y por la emoción se tiró a abrazar a Scorpius quién correspondió al abrazo, dejando atónito a Ron, quien tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, segundos que Albus aprovecho para hablar.

-Quiero que esto quede en la memoria de todos, el día en que el trío de plata venció al trío de oro-dijo Albus a lo que recibió aplausos de todos los presentes menos de Ron que se lanzó a separar a Scorpius de Rose.

-¡ALEJATE DE MI PRINCESITA!-gritó a lo que -scorpius se separó asustado-maldito sangre pura ya verás que te voy a hacer…¡QUIÉN TIENE MI VARITA!

-Que nadie le de la varita a Ron-Ordenó Hermione, aunque de todas manera nadie lo hiba a hacer, todos querían a Scorpius con vida.

-¡Desmaius!-exclamo Harry apuntando a Ron haciendo que este quedara inconsciente-Fue un gran Duelo, yo le explico a Ron lo de tu relación con Scorpius, ustedes explíquenselos a los que no sepan, eso incluye a tu madre Rose.

Después de esto Rose les explico a los presentes que ella no odiaba a Scorpius, sino todo lo contrario, era su mejor amigo, los que no estaban enterados lo tomaron con calma y los que ya sabían se sintieron aliviados de ya no tener que seguir con la farsa. Rose, Scorpius y Albus nunca supieron cómo lo hizo Harry para decírselo a Ron, sólo saben que Ron ahora miraba con más odio a Scorpius por acercarse a su princesita y Scorpius le contó a Albus y Rose que un día antes de volver a Hogwarts Ron lo amenazo con que si se acercaba demasiado a su "Rosie posie" se las vería con el y le recordó que trabajo unos años como auror antes de ayudar a su hermano en Sortilegios Weasley.

* * *

*Es la tienda que usaron en la boda de Bill y Fleur

**Por si no lo dedujeron Duddley se casó con una bruja que trabaja en el ministerio

***En el libro sale que no se necesita de un hechizo para montar una escoba así que yo deduje que un muggle podría montar una, si deduje mal no me importa porque es mi fic y puedo hacer lo que quiera así que aquí un muggle puede montar una sin problemas

pdt: Rose es tan dura que juega quidditch y combate en duelos usando su vestido nuevo xD


	15. De vuelta a Hogwarts

Una vez en Hogwarts Scorpius y Albus se despidieron de Rose para dirigirse cada uno a su sala común, pero antes de que se separaran Albus le dio un pequeño paquete a Rose.

-Rose, toma esto, hay un espejo doble sentido, para que te puedas comunicar con nosotros mientras estés en tu sala común-le explico Albus a Rose- mi papá me lo dio en navidad junto con la capa de la invisibilidad, dijo que como James tiene el mapo lo justo es que yo tenga la capa y con respecto al espejo dijo que le salvo la vida en varias ocasiones pero que para nosotros nos serviría como un inocente medio de comunicación-.

-¿Y como funciona?- pregunto Rose mientras abría el paquete y observaba lo que parecía un espejo común y corriente.

-Tú solo dices mi nombre o el de Scorpius y apareceremos en el espejo, yo y Scor compartiremos uno ya que ambos somos de Slytherin- Dijo Albus.

-Gracias Al, así será mas fácil comunicarnos-dijo Rose y se dirigió a su sala común.

Una vez ya en la habitación de los chicos de Slytherin Albus y Scorpius se encontraban sentados en el piso uno frente a otro con el baúl de Albus en el medio, no había nadie mas en la habitación, todos los Slytherin se encontraban realizando una "pequeña" fiesta.

-Eres consciente de que al abrirlo nos llenaremos de arañas ¿cierto?-le dijo Scorpius a Albus.

-Sí-dijo Albus- pero Rose se encargó de rociar por completo mi baúl de insecticida muggle.

-No creo que eso las haya detenido-dijo Scorpius.

-Yo tampoco-dijo Albus-pero nunca lo sabremos si nunca lo abrimos.

Albus se acercó al baúl y al abrirlo encontró un montón de arañas muertas.

-Creo que el insecticida funciono-dijo Scorpius.

-Scor-dijo Albus blanco como el papel-¡somos unos asesinos! pobres arañas, imagina si una tenía familia, o si asesine a toda la familia.

-No importa como haya sido su historia familiar, ya están muertas-dijo Scorpius .

-¡Jabón¡- le dijo Albus a su hurón que se había acercado al baúl a tomar una araña con la boca- eso no se come, hurón malo.

-Dejalo ser feliz- le dijo Scorpius a Albus.

-Tú no lo entenderías, no eres padre de familia-le dijo Albus con tono melodramático a lo que los dos rompieron en risas.

-¿Chicos han visto una botella de cerveza de mantequilla?-los interrumpió Stephan, uno Slytherin de primer año-¿Por qué mierda hay tantas arañas?-.

-Es lo que nosotros nos preguntamos-le respondió Scorpius.

-o-

Mientras tanto Rose estaba como loca persiguiendo al estúpido gato de su compañera Samantha Creevey.

-¡Devuélveme mi varita!-le grito Rose al gato- gato del demonio-.

-No seas tan ruda, Collin sólo quiere jugar-le dijo Samantha mientras ayudaba a Rose a tratar de atrapar al felino.

-Samantha, eres buena compañera, amiga y te quiero-dijo Rose- pero juro que algún día matare a tu gato-.

-No lo hagas Rose, te puede salvar la vida algún dia-dijo Samantha -.

-Sí, claro, lo que tú digas-le dijo Rose sarcásticamente.

-Que mala eres Rosie-dijo Samantha fingiendo tristeza-¡te tengo!-dijo una vez que logro agarrar el gato- toma tu varita-.

-Gracias Sam-dijo Rose mientras tomaba su vartia.

-Que lindo eso que cuelga de tu varita, yo quiero uno -dijo Samantha.

-Gracias me lo dio mi mama, si quieres agun dia te comprare uno-dijo Rose- ¿que centro tiene tu varita?

-Fenix, pero no te preocupes, le pediré a mi papá uno-dijo Samantha-ahora creo que deberíamos bajar, ya es la hora de cenar-.

Al bajar Rose se reunió con sus amigas donde escuchó a Sophie y Susan hablar de lo guapos que son James y Louis, Rose solo se dedicó a comer, no entendía que le veían sus amigas a sus primos, en realidad no entendía porque se preocupaban de chicos cuando solo tenían 11 años, deberían estar preocupadas por cosas como que servirán en el desayuno mañana.

-¿Y quién es el que tiene tu corazón mi pequeña Rose?-le preguntó Sophie.

-¿Pequeña?, Sophie soy mayor que ti por un año-le dijo Rose.

-Entonces al ser mayor deberías preocuparte mas por los chicos que nosotras-le dijo Sophie.

-Sabes que esas cosas a mi no me interesan-dijo Rose-ademas tengo otras cosas en las que pensar-dijo Rose

-¿Es Albus?-le preguntó Sophie.

-Sophie, idiota, son primos- le dijo Susan.

-Susan tiene razón, somos primos-dijo Rose- y no me interesa ningún chico-.

-Entonces es Scorpius-dijo Sophie.

-Dije que no me interesa ningún chico-dijo Rose- y si fuera Scorpius eso no seria bueno ya que en este momento estaríamos en su funeral-.

-Entonces aceptas que existe una posibilidad de que te guste el-dijo Sophie

-o-

Cuando Albus y Scorpius bajaron vieron que Rose estaba hablando con Sophie y Susan, aunque parecía que Susan no hacia grandes comentarios y Rose se veía algo incomoda.

-¿Vamos por Rose?-preguntó Scorpius.

-Déjala, esta con sus amigas-respondió Albus

-Pero se ve algo incomoda y creo que es importante que sepa lo de las arañas cuanto antes-insistió Scorpius.

-Tienes razón-dijo Albus mientras se acercaba a las chicas.

-o-

-Mira Rose -dijo Sophie- allí viene tu príncipe azul acompañado de tu primo-.

-Sophie te dije que no hay ninguna posibilidad de que me guste Scorpius-dijo Rose ahora algo enojada, su paciencia también tiene límites.

-¿De que hablan?-preguntó Albus cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ellas.

-De nada importante-dijo Sophie con una sonrisa burlona mientras miraba a Rose.

-Si no es nada no les importará que nos llevemos a Rose-dijo Scorpius mientras tomaba a Rose del brazo y se la llevaba de ahí sin esperar respuesta.

-Scor, aún no terminaba mi cena-dijo Rose una vez que Scorpius la soltó en el pasillo.

-Tenemos que hablar de algo importante-le dijo Albus.

-¿tiene que ver con las arañas?-preguntó rose.

-Deberías considerar tomar adivinación en tercer año-le dijo Scorpius.

-Adivinación no es una magia muy precisa-dijo Rose- deduje lo que querían decirme por la mirada de Albus y el hecho de que me reptaran en plena cena con mis amigas presente-.

-Sí, perdón por eso-dijo Scorpius.

-Pero esto es importante-dijo Albus- Al abrir mi baúl lo encontré cubierto de araña-.

-Pero por suerte estaban todas muertas-dijo Scorpius.

\- Pero igualmente es muy raro-dijo Rose-no nos queda de otra que buscar información en la zona prohibida de la biblioteca, buscaremos todo lo que tenga que ver con arañas, incluyendo las acromantulas-.

-¿Pero cómo y cuándo iremos?-dijo Scorpius- está prohibida ¿recuerdas?

-Iremos de noche, después de la final de quidditch todos estarán ocupados celebrando o lamentándose la perdida, eso incluye a los profesores así que no habrá mayor vigilancia y entraremos con la capa de Albus, además me encargaré de sacar el mapa sin que James se dé cuenta y nos comunicaremos previamente mediante el espejo-dijo Rose.

-Rose eres una genio-le dijo Scorpius.

-Lo sé-respondió Rose.

-Pero, tu plan nos dejará a nosotros sin participar de la fiesta-dijo Albus haciendo un puchero.

-Después si quieres vamos a robar comida de la cocina, Fred me enseño como entrar en ella-dijo Rose.

-Esta bien, pero no sera lo mismo-dijo Albus.

-No seas tan niñita, Al-le dijo Scorpius.

-Ahora que ya sabemos qué haremos yo me voy, dejé a mis amigas y mi comida solas-dijo Rose y se fue camino al gran salon.

-Creo que nosotros deberíamos volver a la fiesta-dijo Scorpius.

-Sí, la comida está buena-dijo Albus y se fueron camino a las mazmorras.

-por cierto-dijo Scorpius-¿de quién es el cumpleaños?

-Creo que de Stephan, pero no estoy seguro-dijo Albus y siguieron su camino.


	16. Acromántulas

Las finales de quidditch finalmente llegaron y anunciaron la victoria de Hufflepuff, con Griffindor en segundo lugar, Slytherin en tercero y Ravenclaw en cuarto y último lugar, todas las casas estaban celebrando o lamentándose a su manera: Griffindor y Hufflepuff decidieron unirse en celebración en la torre de astronomía, aun es un misterio como James pudo convencer a la directora McGonagall de dejarles hacer la fiesta en dicho lugar; Slytherin se lo tomó con calma y solo decidieron irse a la cama temprano, la fiesta del día anterior y la resaca que les dejó a los mayores no tiene nada que ver, o eso fue lo que dijeron los prefectos de dicha casa; en Ravenclaw se realizó una fiesta de consuelo con cerveza de mantequilla, planes de venganza y tácticas de juego para el año siguiente.

A Rose no se le dificulto demasiado la extracción del mapa del baúl de james, después de todo James estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de conquistar a Alice y ayudando a Fred y Melanie a preparar la "broma maestra" que estrenarían esa noche.

-¡Albus!-llamó Rose mediante el espejo doble cara.

-¿ya lo tienes?-Le preguntó Albus que apareció en el espejo.

-Sí-le respondió Rose- ¿Scorpius está contigo?

-Sí, aquí estoy-respondió Scorpius desde atrás de Albus-ahora, queridísima Rose… ¡quieres salir de una vez!-.

-Ya voy, no seas apurón-le respondió Rose molesta.

Una vez fuera de la sala común Rose se dirigió a la entrada de la biblioteca, donde se supone que se encontrarían, no paraba en ningún momento de ver el mapa para ver si no se acercaba algún profesor o un prefecto amargado que no disfrutara de la fiesta, por suerte al parecer todos se encontraban en sus respectivas celebraciones, salvo el señor masters que merodeaba por el castillo y Hagrid que se quedó en su cabaña y algunos profesores se quedaron en sus respectivas habitaciones.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras-dijo Scorpius una vez que vio el resplandor que emitía la varita de Rose.

-¿tienen la capa?-preguntó ella ignorando a Scorpius.

-Sí, aquí la tengo-dijo Albus-pero creo que no la necesitaremos porque en este rato no hemos visto a nadie-.

-Sólo entremos-dijo Rose.

Una vez dentro de la biblioteca se dirigieron inmediatamente a la zona prohibida donde encontraron una gran cantidad de libros muy extraños, como un libro que emitía una extraña luz roja, u otro que tenía una especie de tentáculos que querían ahorcar al que se acercara, pero no encontraban ninguno que dijera algo sobre arañas o acromántulas.

-Rosie, ya ha pasado rato y no encontramos nada-dijo Albus-¿podemos volver?-.

-Sólo busquemos por unos minutos más-dijo Rose.

-Rose-la llamó Scorpius.

-Si también te quieres ir, nos iremos en un rato-dijo Rose-tengan paciencia-.

-No es eso-dijo Scorpius- también me quiero ir, pero no te llame por eso-.

-Entonces ¿Qué quieres?-le preguntó Rose.

-Creo que podría haber algo en este libro-dijo Scorpius mientras sacaba un libro de la estantería y se los mostraba.

-"Recetas monstruosas"-leyó Rose.

-"Si quiere tu propia monstruo-mascota este libro es para ti"-continuó leyendo Albus-esto podría servir-.

-Sí-dijo Rose y le quitó el libro a Scorpius para ponerlo sobre una mesa y leerlo más cómodamente-Dragones caseros, Ashwinder, Doxy, Basilisco, Escregutos de cola explosiva…-.

-Mi padre me contó que Hadrid una vez trajo de esos-dijo Scorpius.

-A mí también-dijo Albus- ahora sabemos cómo los consiguió-.

-¡No me interrumpan!-les dijo Rose mientras les dirigía una mirada asesina.

-Perdón-Dijeron las dos serpientes al unísono.

-Como sea, las acromántulas están en la página diez-dijo Rose mientras cambiaba de página-le han arrancado un trozo-dijo una vez que llegaron a dicha página.

-Lee lo que sale escrito en la parte que no han arrancado-le dijo Scorpius.

-"Las acrómantulas son unas araña mejoradas por medio de magia. De una gran inteligencia, poseen la capacidad de hablar como las personas . Sus características distintivas son que pueden alcanzar a crecer hasta cuatro metros y medio; su grueso pelo negro que cubre todo su cuerpo; y sus pinzas que producen un peculiar chasquido cuando se encuentran enfadadas o excitadas. Carnívoras. Originarias de Borneo, donde habitan la jungla impenetrable; pero se ha encontrado una colonia de acromántulas en Escocia, la cual lastimosamente se extinguió durante la gran guerra mágica. La Hembra es más grande que el macho y puede llegar a poner hasta cien huevos en una puesta. Ni los huevos, ni estas peculiares arañas son comerciables, pero para ello esta este libro para que puedas crear tu propia acromántula. La manera de hacerse es la siguiente…" Listo, han arrancado el resto de la página.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos?-preguntó Scorpius.

-Creo que es hora de hacer una visita a Hagrid-dijo Rose.

-¿visitar a Hagrid?-dijo Albus-¿Para qué?-.

-En mi castigo vi una acromántula, por suerte aún no era adulta, pero estaba viva y en el libro dice que se extinguió la colonia que habitaba el bosque prohibido-dijo Rose-Hagrid debe saber cuándo empezaron a aparecer nuevamente y sospecho que empezaron a aparecer gracias a la persona que arranco parte de la página-.

-Entonces ¿cuándo iremos?-preguntó Albus.

-Ahora-dijo Rose- cuándo vi el mapa Hagrid estaba sólo en su cabaña-.

-Y sigue estándolo-dijo Scorpius mientras miraba el mapa-pero el señor Masters está merodenado por la entrada-.

-¿qué hora es?-preguntó Rose.

-faltan diez minutos para que sean las 23:00-informó Albus.

-No se preocupen-dijo Rose- pronto se irá hacia la torre de astronomía.

Esperaron un rato hasta que escucharon un "boom" proveniente de la torre de astronomía y vieron en el mapa como el señor Masters se dirigía rápidamente a la torre, pero no advirtieron que cierta Slytherin salía de su sala común en ese momento.

-Eso ¿Qué fue?-pregunto Scorpius.

-James, Fred y Mel, ya sabes cómo son-respondió Rose.

El trío de pata corrió hasta la cabaña de Hagrid donde tocaron la puerta y su gran amigo les abrió en un instante, hagrid al parecer estaba durmiendo ya que les abrió en lo que parecía ser su pijama, Fang jr. sí estaba durmiendo en esos momentos.

-¡Albus, Rose, Scorpius! pasen, pasen-dijo Hagrid mientras dejaba pasar a los niños-¿Qué hacen aquí a estas horas? deberían estar durmiendo o de fiesta con sus compañeros.

-Queremos saber sobre las acromántulas-dijo Rose.

-¿Acromántulas?-preguntó Hagrid-¿qué quien saber? no hay mucho qué decir de ellas-.

-¿Desde cuándo volvieron a aparecer por el bosque?-preguntó Rose.

-Hace unos años-dijo Hagrid- fue cerca de la fecha en que Teddy dejó Hogwarts-.

-Entonces Teddy debe saber quién creo las nuevas acromántulas-dijo Albus.

-Ahora sólo tenemos que preguntarle a mi primo quien se veía sospechoso-dijo Scorpius.

-Sí-dijo Rose-gracias Hagrid, no te molestaremos más por hoy-.

-Entonces adiós chicos-dijo Hagrid- sea cual sea la razón por la que me preguntaron estas cosas espero que no sea una razón para meterse en problemas como sus padres-.

-Adios hagrid-se despidieron los tres.

Cada uno se dispuso a volver a su sala común, pero se encontraron en la entrada del castillo a Pansy Zabini acompañada de la directora Mcgonagall.


	17. Castigo y mucho pastel

-No puedo creerlo-dijo una enfadada McGonagall- alumnos fuera de la cama después de que yo misma he mandado a todos sus respectiva salas comunes después de la bromita de ciertos Griffindors cuyos nombres no van al caso.

-Creo que merecen ser castigados-dijo Pansy con una sonrisa malvada en la cara.

-y así será señorita Zabini-dijo Mcgonagall-diez puntos menos para cada uno-.

-¡Eso es injusto!-exclamaron los cuatro a la vez.

-Albus y Scorpius son de Slytherin, serian veinte puntos menos para mi casa y sólo 10 menos para Griffindor-dijo pansy.

-Veo que sabe contar señorita-dijo McGonagall-pero se equivocó en algo, usted también estaba fuera dela cama-.

-Pero… -pansy no pudo terminar la frase ya que fue interrumpida por Mcgonagall.

-Y como castigo extra se encargarán de la limpieza de la casa de Graup por este mes, para alivianarles un poco el trabajo les diré a Graup y Ryupa que abandonen su casa por este mes y visiten a sus familiares, no creo que el castillo se vea amenazado así que no necesitaremos de su trabajo como guardines -.

-No es un gran castigo-dijo Albus.

-Sí, yo creí que nos encargaría algo como desparasitar hombres lobo o algo así-dijo Scorpius.

-No crean que sea algo muy fácil-agregó la profesora McGonagall.

-Sí, dos gigantes recién casados que fueron criados salvajes pueden ensuciar mucho-la apoyó Rose.

-Creo que estoy de acuerdo por primera vez con la cabeza e calabaza-dijo Pansy ganándose una mirada asesina de Rose.

-Basta de charla-dijo McGonagall-todos a sus camas, el castigo empieza mañana.

Rose se despidió de Albus, Scorpius y pansy, a esta última mostrándole la lengua, y se dirigió a su sala común murmurando cosas entre dientes

-Estupida boggart hija del dementor, doble cara…-.

Albus y Scorpius se dirigieron a su sala común hablando de cosas sin sentido en susurros, tratando de ignorar a Pansy que caminaba en silencio a su lado.

Al día siguiente después de clases Rose, Albus, Scorpius y Pansy se encontraron con Hagrid, quien los guió a la casa de su hermano.

-Graup al enterarse de que vendrían ustedes trató de ordenar un poco la casa y Ryupa les cocinó unos bocadillos, son tamaño gigante así que debería durarles todo el mes-dijo Hagrid en cuanto llegaron a la casa que estaba ubicada en un claro del bosque prohibido-volveré por ustedes en dos horas, entren rápido que aquí fuera no es muy seguro-.

Todosse despidieron de Hagrid, incluyendo a Pansy ,que extrañamente se llevaba bien con el semigigante desde el castigo anterior, y luego entraron rápidamente, no querían una tumba con su nombre tan pronto. Al entrar casi se desmayan al ver el tamaño de las cosas y el desorden que había dentro, definitivamente no sería un trabajo que se terminara en un día.

-¡¿Cómo podremos mover la cosas con ese tamaño?!-exclamo Scorpius.

-Tenemos magia tonto-le dijo Rose con un tono burlesco.

-Ni con toda la magia del mundo podremos ordenar todo esto en lo que duran nuestras vidas-dijo Albus.

-¿Y alguien sabe algún hechizo domestico?-preguntó pansy a lo que todos negaron con la cabeza-vamos a tardar-.

-Y eso que Graup ordenó algo-dijo Rose.

-Me pregunto cuál será la deficinicion de orden de los gigates-dijo Albus.

-Tienen una pero que la de Hugo-dijo Rose- y si nos quedamos aquí hablando nunca podremos avanzar algo-agregó mientras sacaba su varita y se disponía a ordenar.

-Primero hay que organizarnos-dijo Pansy.

-Tienes razón-dijo Scorpius- yo con Albus limpiaremos el baño y ustedes la habitación-.

-Mala idea-dijo Albus- ellas estando solas se matarán-dijo Albus a lo que Rose y Pansy se miraron con odio.

-Tienes razo-dijo Scorpius-mejor yo y Rose al baño y tú y Pansy a la habitación-.

-Pero yo quería estar con mi prima-dijo Albus, pero Scorpius no alcanzo a escucharlo ya que se fue rápidamente con Rose a rastras, definitivamente no quería estar cerca de esa mosquita muerta.

-o-

Scorpius al llegar al baño se arrepintió inmediatamente de decir que ellos se encargarían del baño, en el habían manchas que no se quitarían ni siquiera destruyendo el baño.

-¡¿Qué no saben usar un baño?!-Exclamó Scorpius.

-Bueno, donde se criaron no habían baños-trató de justificar Rose-mejor empecemos-agregó mientras hacía aparecer utensilios de limpieza y los manipulaba con magia, Scorpius la imitó.

-o-

Mientras tanto Albus y Pansy no tenían un mejor escenario.

-Aquí hay cosas que no deberían estar en una habitación-dijo Pansy horrorizada.

-¿Eso es un ganso muerto?-preguntó Albus mientras miraba a lo que parecía ser un ganso que estaba debajo de la cama.

-No quiero averiguarlo-dijo Pansy.

-Mejor empecemos-dijo Albus-creo que si vamos a pasar aquí un mes hay que hacerlo menos desagradable-agregó mientras con la varita hizo aparecer utensilios de limpieza, algunos aparecieron algo deformes, y empezaba a limpiar a lo muggle, Pansy lo imitó, haciendo aparecer cosas aún más deformes.

-o-

-Tengo hambre-dijo Scorpius-y mi brazo se cansó-se quejó Scorpius-mover la varita también cansa-.

-Lo sé-dijo Rose- también creo que deberíamos tomar un descanso-.

Rose y Scorpius se dirigieron a la sala donde encontraron a Pansy y Albus hechados en el piso comiendo de un pastel gigante.

-Esa gigante sí que sabe cocnar-dijo Albus- Scorpius, Rosie coman un poco-.

-Creía que los gigantes comían cosas asquerosas-dijo Scorpius.

-Y lo hacen-dijo Rose-pero Hagrid me contó que Ryupa tomó un curso de cocina y ahora cocica casi todos los días cosas deliciosas-.

-¿Casi?-preguntó Albus.

-A los gigantes también les gustan las cosas asquerosas que comen-dijo Rose mientras sacaba algo de pastel.

-¡ROSEBUD!-gritó Pansy ara llamar su atención, Rose se dio vuelta furiosa, recibiendo pastel en la cara.

-Ahora sí que saaste boleto-dijo Rose mientras le tiraba pastel a Pansy- ¡estúpida hija del dementor!

-¡Toma esto zanahoria podrida!-le devolvió el insulto Pasy acompañado de pastel.

Albus y Scorpius sabiendo que no podrían separarlas agarraron pastel y se lo empezaron a arrojar entre ellos amistosamente, formándose en la sala una gran guerra de pastel, justo en ese momento llega Hagrid a buscarlos.

-¿Vamos?-preguntó Hagrid ignorando que todos estaban cubiertos de pastel.


	18. Arañita, arañota

Ya era la última semana para dejar de una vez el basural que Graup llamaba hogar, parecía una casa acogedora, pero los gigantes sí que eran sucios, aunque desde que nuestro trío de plata y Pansy se encargan del aseo de dicha casa esta se encuentra mucho más limpia que antes, pero sigue estando lejos de ser una vivienda lo suficientemente higiénica para habitarla, aún faltaba limpiar distintas habitaciones pero Rose y Scorpius se encontraban bastante complicados en el ático mientras que Pansy y Albus estaban desgnomizando el jardín.

-Definitivamente no podremos devolverle a Graup una casa que brille de limpia -dijo Rose.

-Y McGonagall nos hará limpiarla por otro mes al no cumplir nuestro deber como limpiadores oficiales de la casa de Graup-dijo Scorpius.

-Y digamos que Albus y miss simpatía no ayudan mucho-dijo Rose.

Scorpius estaba a punto de hacer un comentario cuando una muy asustada Pansy irrumpe en habitación.

-¡ALBUS ESTA EN PROBLEMAS!-gritó Pansy al entrar a la habitación.

-¿Qué paso con mi primo?-preguntó Rose asustada.

-Unas acromántulas se lo llevaron-dijo pansy.

Rose recordando la historia que su padre le contaba desde que tiene memoria y salió corriendo de la casa, dispuesta a encontrar a su primo.

-¡ROSE ESPERA!-le llamó Scorpius mientras corría tras ella-Pansy, busca ayuda-agrego antes de salir de la habitación-.

Scorpius corrió sin rumbo tratando de encontrar a Rose, por donde fuera que corriera encontraba acromántulas por todos lados, acromántulas que no estaban allí antes. Finalmente después de correr lo que a él le pareció una eternidad encontró la varita de Rose en el piso a sólo unos metros de Rose que se encontraba entre un árbol y una acromántula.

-¡ARANIA EXUMAI!-gritó Scorpius haciendo volar a la acromántula que se encontraba frente a Rose- Rose, ¿Estas bien?-le preguntó preocupado mientras le devolvía la varita.

-Sí-dijo Rose asustada-tenemos que encontrar a Albus-agregodecidida.

-¿No crees que sería mejor buscar ayuda?-.

-¿y si se lo comen antes de que los adultos lleguen?-.

-Pero…-.

-Voy a buscar a mi primo con o sin tu ayuda-.

-Está bien, te acompañaré, prefiero que no estés sola-.

-Gracias Scor-.

Scorpius y Rose corrieron por el bosque prohibido buscando a Albus, después de un rato Rose recordando la historia de su padre decidió correr por donde estaban las arañas, en vez de esquivarlas, ellas los guiarían a donde se encontraba su primo.

-¡AYUDA!-escucharon después de un rato.

-¡Es Albus!- exclamó Rose corriendo hacia el dueño de esa voz seguida de Scorpius.

-¡ALBUS!-llamaban Rose y Scorpius.

-¡POR AQUÍ!-gritó Albus.

-¡CALLATE MOCOSO!- escucharon que gritó otra voz-el amo llegará pronto y será tu fin.

Rose y Scorpius se acercaron rápidamente a Albus alejando a las arañas con sus varitas. Al llegar donde él Rose casi se desmaya al ver a Albus atrapado en tela de araña y frente a él una araña diez veces el tamaño de las que ya enfrentaron y lo peor es que la voz desconocida provenía de ella.

-¿cómo rescataremos a Albus?- le preguntó Rose a Scorpius en un susurro.

-Ni idea-le respondió él.

-¡AYUDA!-gritaba Albus-¡ALGUIEN RESCATEME!

-¿por qué no usa su varita?-se preguntó Scorpius.

-Porque la tengo yo-respondió una voz a sus espaldas.

Rose y Scorpius al darse vuelta descubrieron a una araña un poco más pequeña que la que atormentaba a Albus que antes de que Rose y Scorpius pudieran reaccionar los atacó quitándoles sus varitas y los ubicó junto a Albus.

-Hola Al- le saludó Scorpius.

-Creo que es la única vez desde que los conozco que me siento mal de verlos junto a mí- dijo Albus.

-Lo siento Al-dijo Rose- tratamos de salvarte, pero no pudimos y ahora todos vamos a ser la cena de estos monstruos-.

-¿Cena?-dijo la araña más grande- él no será nuestra cena, el amo tiene mejores planes para él-.

-Pero quizás nos deje comer a los otros dos-dijo la otra acercándose a Rose-ella se ve bastante apetitosa-.

-Eso no te lo discuto, pero no hay que tomar decisiones sin el amo-.

-¡¿Quién es ese amo del que tanto hablan?!-preguntó Scorpius irritado.

-No tienes derecho a saberlo-dijo una de las arañas-no aún-.

-¡NIÑOS!-escucharon que los llabama McGonagall-¡¿DONDE ESTAN?!

-Pansy fue por la ayuda-dijo Scorpius.

-Hay que detenerlos, tenemos que proteger a las presas-dijo la araña Grande-ven Sigog-agregó mientras se alejaba con la otra araña.

-Van por McGonagall-dijo Rose-tenemos que salir aprovechando la distracción-.

-pero ¿cómo?-preguntó Albus.

-Sólo estamos adheridos a la tela de araña por la ropa, si logro sacarme la capa podré bajar y tomar nuestras varitas que los muy idiotas dejaron sobre esa roca-dijo Rose-pero neccesito que Scorpius me ayude a quitármela-.

-Es una buena idea-dijo Albus-aunque no me gusta que Scorpius te desvista-.

-¡Sólo es para salvarnos!-dijo Scorpius-¿no tienes otra idea mejor Rosie?-.

-Es lo mejor que pude idear-dijo Rose-ahora ¡ayudame!-.

Scorpius con dificultad logró estirar un poco el brazo para alcanzar la capa de Rose y la jaló haciendo que los botones salieran disparados y Rose logró así poder quitársela y cayó al piso, rápidamente corrió por las varitas, pero cuando estaba por entregárselas a sus amigos sintió unos pasos y una voz desconocida que la obligaron a esconderse detrás de otra roca.

-¡¿cómo que dejaron a los prisioneros solos?!-exclamo la voz desconocida.

-Perdón amo, pero teníamos que hacer algo con los otros magos-dijo una de las arañas.

-Los cuales igual escaparon y asesinaron a mi fiel Garai, pobre arañita-dijo la voz desconocida.

De entre los arboles parecieron Sigog, la araña más pequeña acompañada de un hombre con una máscara de esqueleto cubriéndole el rostro.

-Falta una-exclamó Sigog al ver que junto a Scorpius lo único que había era una capa- y se llevó las varitas-dijo al no ver las varitas.

-Eso no importa, es solo una niña, no podrá detenernos-dijo el hombre de la máscara- y con respecto al rubio, te lo puedes comer.

Rose estaba escuchando todo desde su escondite tratando de idear un plan para salvar a sus amigos, pero no se le ocurría nada que fuera a funcionar y ya no tenía tiempo, ¡Scorpius estaba a punto de ser devorado!

-Señor de la máscara-le llamó Albus.

-¿Qué quieres Albus Potter?-preguntó el enmascarado.

-Si voy a morir primero me gustaría que me respondiera unas preguntas-continuó Albus que en realidad estaba tratando de hacer tiempo.

-¿Qué preguntas?-.

-¿Cómo es posible que después de que se extinguieran las acromántulas en la guerra ahora este lleno de ellas?-.

-Esa respuesta es fácil, yo las cree-.

-¿Pero cómo?-preguntó esta vez Scorpius.

-A una pequeña araña como esta-dijo el hombre mientras tomaba a la araña-sólo la apuntamos con la varita-dijo mientras lo hacía-y exclamamos ¡Arania Creverat!-ante ellos la araña creció hasta tomar el tamaño de Rose-su tamaño después del hechizo depende de la edad que tuviera la araña, ahora amiguita ve a buscar a la mocosa-dijo y la araña se fue en busca de Rose-.

Rose asustada al ver que la araña estaba muy cerca de ella actuó por instinto y salió corriendo de su escondite quedando a la vista de todos y Rose al ver al montón de arañas acercándose y a sus amigos atrapados tuvo que tomar la decisión de salvarse primero ella o salvar a sus amigos y que ellos la salvaran a ella, tomó la segunda.

-¡INCENDIO!-gritó apuntando con su varita a la tela de araña, la cual se deshizo rápidamente, aunque también quemó un poco a sus amigos- Al, Scor ¡ATRAPEN!-gritó y les lanzo sus varitas, las cuales ellos lograron atrapar y salieron corriendo en su ayuda.

Albus, Rose y Scorpius lograron librarse de las arañas y salieron corriendo de ese lugar, lo ultimo que escucharon del enmascarado fue "Te atraparé Albus Potter y te mataré así nadie podrá acabar con mis planes, como dice la profecía", eso provocó un escalofrío en Albus pero lo ignoró y corrió junto a sus amigos esquivando las arañas hasta que llegaron a casa de Graup donde encontraron a varios centauros protegiendo la entrada.

-Ustedes-dijo el centauro que Rose reconoció como Firenze- están a salvo, entren, allí estarán seguros-.

Ellos le hicieron caso y entraron a la casa, en la sala se encontraron con Hagrid, Graup, Ryupa y la señora Pomfrey.

-¡Niños!-exclamó Hagrid- qué feliz me hace saber que se encuentra bien, Poppy y yo estamos aquí porque se nos ocurrió que ustedes llegarían aquí si lograban escapar y Graup y Ryupa acaban de llegar, adelantaron su vuelta cuando se les informó de lo ocurrido-.

-¿No tienen ninguna herida o algún dolor?-preguntó la señora Pomfrey.

-Yo no-dijo Rose-pero creo que quemé un poco a Albus y Scorpius cuando incendié la tela de araña que los tenía atrapados-.

-¿tela de araña?-dijo Hagrid-oh, Rosie, debió ser muy traumático-.

-Ni te imaginas-dijo Rose.

-Rose-dijo Scorpius- creo que me contagiaste la aracnofobia-.


	19. Algo de tranquilidad

Rose, Albus, Scorpius, Hagrid, la señora Pomfrey una vez que acabo de curar las quemaduras de Scorpius y Albus se dirigieron al castillo escoltados por Graup y Ryupa en caso de que los atacaran, pero curiosamente no había ni una sola acromántula a los alrededores, Albus y Scorpius les contaban la historia con todo el detalle posible, Rose sólo caminaba callada mientras pensaba en cómo agradecerle a su peor enemiga el haberle avisado del secuestro de Albus a ella y a los profesores, definitivamente sería duro pronunciar un gracias frente Pansy. Rose estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no notó una raíz de árbol y cayó al piso.

-Genial-dijo Rose-primero acromántulas y ahora esto-.

Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando vio una pequeña piedra en el piso con lo que parecía un ojo dibujado en ella, a Rose le pareció familiar el símbolo pero no recordaba donde lo vio, su instinto dijo que se la conservara así que la tomó y se la guardo en un bolsillo oculto que tenía en su falda.

-¿No piensas levantarte?-le preguntó Scorpius.

-No, el piso está bastante cómodo-le respondió ella con sarcasmo mientras se levantaba.

-Como estaba diciendo –continuó Scorpius con su historia-Albus era como una damisela en apuros y Rose y yo estábamos por rescatarlo cuando…-.

Al llegar a los límites del bosque prohibido se encontraron con los profesores y casi todos los alumnos, que aún es un misterio cómo se enteraron de lo ocurrido, esperándolos.

-Niños, que alivio que se encuentren bien-dijo McGonagall-ahora diríjanse a mi despacho, quiero todos los detalles-.

El trío de plata hizo lo que les ordenaron y después de relatar lo sucedido McGonagall los dejó salir, no sin darle primero 50 puntos a Rose y Scorpius, y otros 20 a Pansy, a Albus no le dio nada porque el sólo fue una damisela secuestrada.

-Creo que ahora no tenemos nada más que hacer-dijo Rose-Ya sabemos de donde salieron las arañas-.

-Ahora podremos descansar en lo que queda el del año escolar-dijo Scorpius-sip, dos semanas de descanso-.

-Yo la verdad quiero saber a qué profecía se refiere-dijo Albus-y creo que McGonagall sabe cuál es, ya vieron la cara que puso cuando relate lo último que escuchamos del enmascarado-.

-Al, no quieres mejor esperar por lo menos al otro año-dijo Scorpius- ya tuve suficiente aventura por este año-.

-Si vamos a arriesgar nuestra vida-dijo Rose-hagámoslo como nuestros padres, una vez por año-.

-Pero yo no puedo esperar-dijo Albus.

-Pues anda a investigar tú solo, yo ahora quiero comer y creo que Rose igual-dijo Scorpius antes de irse al gran comedor junto con Rose.

Las semanas que quedaban de clase pasaron tranquilas para nuestro trío, aunque tuvieron que contar millones de veces la historia, cada uno a su manera, la más realista era la versión de Rose y la menos realista la de Albus, quien se negaba a aceptar que su papel en la historia era la de una damisela en apuros y que no dio tanta pelea como él dice haber dado. Rose esperó hasta el último día para agradecerle a Pansy y lo hizo durante el desayuno, todas las miradas se posaron en ella al verla acrcarse a la mesa de las serpientes para hablar con Pansy y no con su primo o Scorpius.

-Pansy-dijo Rose una vez estuvo frente a ella- quería agradecerte por avisarme que Albus fue raptado, sin ti no lo podríamos haber salvado, como agradecimiento propongo un periodo de paz-.

-Que linda –dijo Pansy- La calabaza cree que de verdad podremos tener paz, mira pequeña zanahoria, yo sólo quería puntos para mi casa así que no agradezcas nada, ahora largo que se me contagian tus horribles pecas-.

Rose se reprochó a si misma por pensar que esa víbora podría ser una buena persona y se dirigió a la mesa de los leones murmurando insultos. Al rato llegaron Susan y Sophie para hacerle compañía ya que Albus y Scorpius estaban aún en sus camas en los brazos de Morfeo.

-Hola Rosie-la saludó Susan-¿y tus primos?

-Louis debe de estar con los demás tejones-respondió Rose-sé que sólo lo preguntas por él-.

-No es eso-dijo Susan roja como un tomate-ya acepte que jamás se fijará en mí, soy muy pequeña-.

-Rosie-dijo Sophie-me preguntaba porque todos los Weasley están en distintas casas, me contaron que antes todos eran Griffindors-.

-Victoire, mi prima mayor fue la que rompió esa tradición al estar en Ravenclaw-respondió Rose-a partir de entonces todos quedamos en distintas casas, pero yo para honrar a mi padre quise ir aquí pese a que todos crían que estaría en Ravenclaw, el sombrero también considero mi inteligencia antes de mandarme a la casa de los leones.

-Ya veo-dijo Sophie- Bueno, yo voy a mi mesa, si no te molesta, tengo algo que hablar con Thomas Nott-.

-¿El primo de Scor?-preguntó Rose que sabía de la existencia de Thomas aunque él y Scor no eran muy unidos.

-El mismo-dijo Sophie antes de irse.

-Yo creo que también voy donde los tejones-dijo Susan.

-Saluda a Louis de mi parte-le dijo Rose.

-¡Que no voy a ver a Louis!-exclamó Susan.

-Lo que tú digas-le dijo Rose sin creerle.

En el expreso de Hogwarts Rose, Scorpius, Albus, Sophie y Susan se instalaron en el mismo compartimiento donde Sky y jabón se peleaban por las caricias de Albus, Scorpius alimentaba a Sunshine, Susan practicaba hechizos para cambiarle el color al pelaje de Copito, su rata, y Sophie y Rose hablaban, ninguna de las dos tenía una mascota que se permitiera en Hogwarts.

-Ya me canse-dijo Albus- se supone que James debería estar con Sky, se la llevaré aunque se niegue-agregó antes de salir del compartimiento y volver al rato-listo jabón, ya no te picotearan más-.

-Me pregunto que dirán nuestros padres acerca de nuestra aventura-dijo Scorpius de la nada.

-Lo sabremos cuando lleguemos-dijo Rose.

-Pero no creo que nos digan la gran cosa-dijo Albus-ellos arriesgaban su vida todos los años-.

-Sólo espero que no te prohíban salir de acampada con nosotras-le dijo Sophie a Rose-.

-No sería divertido sin Rosie-dijo Susan.

-¿Saldrás con Susan y Sophie?-dijo Albus-¿ahora que haré sin mi prima favorita?

-Ven a mi casa-dijo Scorpius-no creo que mi padre ponga problemas-.

-¡Grandioso!-dijo Albus- ya tengo algo que hacer en vacaciones-.

Pasaron el resto del viaje hablando de cosas triviales y al llegar a la estación Rose, Albus y Scorpius recibieron un fuerte abrazo de sus respectivos padres que estaban aliviados de ver que estaban bien, ya que aunque se les informo que no les paso nada ellos igual estaban preocupados.

-Primero nosotros y ahora nuestros hijos, estoy empezando a desconfiar de la seguridad en Hogwarts-bromeo Harry.

-¿Recién te das cuenta de ello?- le preguntó Hermione-si no fuera por mi ustedes dos habrían muerto el primer año-.

-Tú también hubieras muerto el primer año a causa de ese troll si no fuera por nosotros-dijo Ron.

-Si no fuera por ti Ron nunca hubiera estado en peligro-dijo Hermione.

-Papá-dijo Albus-¿Puedo ir a casa de Scorpius estas vacaciones?-.

-Si el padre de Scorpius te lo permite por mí no hay problema-dijo Harry.

-Y por mi parte-dijo Ginny-puedes quedarte un año, así habrá una boca menos que alimentar-.

-¿Y yo puedo ir de acampada con Susan y Sophie?-preguntó Rose a sus padres

-Claro y tu padre también está de acuerdo-dijo Hermione fulminando con la mirada a Ron que estaba a punto de prohibirle ir.

_**Con esto doy finalizado el primer año, nos vemos en el segundo año**_


End file.
